Digimon: The Graduating Graduates!
by ValiantOne1
Summary: There comes a time when one must move on from grade to grade. The cast of Digimon:Frontier are graduating and are sharing their last moments together before that faithful day comes. R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So here is my next story. The whole dig-gang are just going to graduate from the eighth grade, just to let you all know for all you Sherlocks out there (-_-)... I hope you enjoy. Actually, now that I think of it, this story may reflect on my own past memories in the eighth grade and my current senior year in high school since we are about to graduate.

**WARNING: **If you are familiar with my fanfics, you will know that I have a endless amount of my own original OC's in them so be warned. Just giving you a heads up.... (*Looks up*)

Chapter 1

**A Win's a Win!**

"The goal is in sight. The Shibuya team has the ball! One of their teammates runs down the field with the ball! He kicks it!.... he missed! " the crowd booed while the commentator that was commentating over the soccer, called out the plays over the intercom.

It was a sunny yet a cool afternoon and the stands were packed. There was two teams duking it out, team Shibuya, which were wearing green and white and... some other team that no one ever heard of. Everyone was rooting for their favorite middle school team. It was the last game of the District Regional Tournament and who ever won this game would be the District Regional Champions.

"Time out!" the Shibuya coach, Coach Vila, announced as his team started to rally around him.

Takuya and Bobby, along with the other teammates, gathered around their coach as they gasped for breath. They all took a drank of their Gatorade drinks to replenish their body as they listened to the plays Coach Vila was giving them.

"OK everyone, it is two for two with twenty seven seconds on the clock and we need a tie breaker, so here's the plan..." He began to scribble a few arrows to different spots on his play book. He gave each person an assignment as to how they would carry the ball over to the other side to make a goal.

"...And that is when Bobby will rush the ball as far as he can to the goal." He continued to explain as he pointed out to Bobby, their second best player. Takuya took a look out to the bleachers, even though he wasn't suppose to, since his head was suppose to be in the game. His head wandered out to the crowd as he looked to see all the people that were counting on them to win.

In the midst of the fans, he saw his own friends: Kouji, Kouichi, Zoe, JP, and Tommy, including the others, Robby, Jack, and Rosie. They all stood in the bleachers cheering with their noise makers and air horns. Everyone was ecstatic, except Kouji of course.

"... And Takuya!" Takuya quickly looked back at his coach who was talking to him now, " After Bobby gets the ball all the way to their goal... I want _you _to shoot it!" Coach gave him a look he would never forget. "Don't worry... no pressure!" the coached joked as he grasped and shook his shoulder as if he knew he was giving him a responsibility that may have been to great for him to handle, for he was their best player. If there was anyone that could get the job done, it was Takuya.

"Win on three..."Coach instructed, "ONE! TWO! THREE! WIN" everyone chanted at once as they got back onto the field. It was time to finally end this feud with the other team once and for all.

As Takuya looked up at the bleachers again, he saw all his friends... in fact the whole fans were standing to their feet, waiting for them to take home the trophy prize.

As Takuya regained focus back onto the field, he saw Bobby trudging with the ball in between his active feet. He decisively dribbled it all the way down the field as he kicked it to his teammates to carry it out to center field. Takuya jogged across the field as his heart pounded through his chest. He almost felt like he was going to die. He had never felt so much pressure before in his life. Not even the time when he had to give a speech to hundreds of people in a silent auditorium... nor the time when he had to shake the principals hand in a conference meeting in front of hundreds of people, or when ever Zoe nearly...

"Takuya! You can do it!" Zoe cheered. Her friends cheered along with her, "Take those guys to 'school'!" JP said as a figure of speech.

"Greeeat! Just drag attention to the one guy that the other team knows is going to try to shoot it!" Kouji mumbled to his friends after they sat back down.

"Kouji, what ever happened to you as a child. Did some one take away your happiness/" JP joked as he poked his face with his finger.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?" Kouji, for some odd reason, was enraged at such a question.

"Kouji, the least you can do is smile. We're at a soccer game for Pete's sake, so enjoy it." Kouichi, Kouji's ten minute younger twin brother, advised.

"The only time I'll be happy is when they finally win a game for once and take home that _stupid_ trophy, but I highly doubt they'll do it." Kouji admitted with his arms crossed, still sitting down.

"So what if they do win? Then what will you do?" Kouichi asked.

"Hey... its what ever. I really don't care." Kouji said plainly as he stared a mud hole through the soccer field and all the players, especially Takuya.

"_Better not screw this up!" _Kouji thought in his head as if Takuya could hear him.

Meanwhile on the field, the crowd was raving wildly. The crowd was jumping on their feet. Takuya had the ball.

He ran down the field with the ball in mid air as he knocked it with his head towards Bobby. They both were running down the field, side by side at six feet apart. Whenever one teammate came towards Bobby he would kick it to Takuya and vice versa. This went on until they approached the the other half of the field. The pressure was finally building up.

As if in slow motion, Bobby dribbled the ball passed an opposition so fast as he passed it to Takuya. The goal was finally in sight and there was only one obstacle left.... the goalie.

As Takuya kicked it over a team member from the opposite team, he charged at it with all the energy he had in his body. (Imagine this in slow motion) In just a few seconds, he had little or no time to think of what to do next. He looked one last time into the crowd as he searched for his friends cheering. Everyone, especially Kouji, was on their feet anticipating the outcome of Takuya's final shot. He looked over at Bobby who was cheering him on. Takuya could read his mouth as it said "You can do it!"

He resumed back to the game as he approached the ball and gave it a final kick that sent it sailing in the air. (Resume real time speed)

Takuya, with his great skill and wits, was not only able to curve the ball in mid air as he kicked it, but was also able to kick it high enough in the air to where the goalie was forced to look at the sun, blinding him while the ball came towards him. (Slow motion again) The goalie was doomed as the ball bonked him on the head and went into the net. The crowd stood still.

Before Takuya knew it, he was looking at the the goalie before he looked down.

"I did it?" he muttered as the thought of winning didn't settle in yet. "I did it!" he said little louder as he turned around to see his fellow teammates run towards him.

"We did it!" he said again as his team circled around him.

"WE DID IT-" he was lifted into the air as they chanted "M-V-P" over and over.

In the crowd, Kouji was yelling at the top of his lungs, "IN YOUR FACE! IN YOUR FACE!" at the rest of the other guys.

"I TOLD YOU THEY WOULD WIN! MUHAHAHAHAHAH!" Kouji laughed hysterically as he ran up to random people and laughed in their faces.

".....Oooooo-k?" Kouichi said.

"And he's related to you?" Zoe teased.

"Not anymore." he replied as he sat back down and watch the crowd scream in uproar.

"This is the happiest day of my life!" JP cried as tears of joy ran down his face. "I'm so proud of Takuya!" he added as he gave Zoe a big fat hug. "We created that Zoe! We created that!" JP said subconsciously since he was practically loosing his mind at the moment.

"JP! PUT ME DOWN!" Zoe ordered as she struggled to squirm out of JP's bear hug.

Everyone else watched and cheered for the winning team. It has been twenty years since the last time the school won a game, and the soccer team for Shibuya Middle School just made history.

After the game and all the people left, Takuya's parents, including Shinya, Takuya's little brother, came up to him and gave him a proud hug as they made him blush with flattery.

"I knew you could do it son. After all those trainings we've been through finally paid off!" Takuya's dad patted him on the back while his mom held up her camera.

"Hold still everyone. I need to take a picture before he grows up some more." she joked as she took the picture without Takuya noticing.

"Mom! I wasn't even ready." Takuya said as he tried to fix his hair.

"Don't worry. Those are the best pictures. It brings out your character." she explained while Takuya looked at her as if she just came form another planet.

Before they knew it a bunch of Takuya's friends parents came up to him to congratulate him.

"You must be Takuya, the one that shot the winning goal?" Tommy's parents congratulated him.

"Our son has mentioned a lot about you." Tommy's Mom mentioned.

"Plenty!" Tommy's brother, Yutaka, said evidently with no emotion.

"Yutaka be nice." his dad insisted.

Pretty soon the whole gang, including their parents, came into the group.

"Congratulations! I'm sure you are proud of your son!" the Orimotos, Zoe parents, complimented.

"And you must be Taky, the one our daughter has been talking aaaall about." they continued with Zoe turning red.

"Moooom! Daaaaaad!" Zoe whispered harshly.

Takuya quickly tried to change the subject by greeting Zoe.

"Hey Zoe."

"Hi Takuya." Zoe shyly waved back, quickly.

It wasn't long, after all the talk the parents gave to each other, that the they left their children alone to talk amongst each other.

"Sooo, I bet y'all are happy!" Tommy said to Takuya who seemed a little tired.

"Yeah!"

"Hey what wrong?" Kouichi asked.

"Oh nothing. I just thought about it and it hit me. This is our last moments we'll spend together before we graduate." Takuya explained.

After talking about graduation and other things that were coming up, such as parties and good night funs, bobby came out of the locker room all refreshed and ready to go home.

"What's up guys?" he said as he came over with his bag of soccer stuff in one hand and his guitar case in the other.

"Not much." Takuya answered back.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Takuya, were suppose to meet back at the field so we can take our pictures with the trophy we won." Bobby reminded.

"Great! Lets go watch them!" Kouji made his first comment since they got together.

They all went out on the field to watch Takuya, Bobby, and the rest of the team take their pictures.

"Say cheese!" the photographer instructed.

"Baloneeeeeeey!" the whole team said. It was an inside joke they created.

As the light flickered and the camera shuttered. The whole team dispersed and went there separate ways as they congratulated Takuya once more.

"Soooo..." Takuya started as he looked down at his shoes.

"You know Takuya, I keep waiting for you to start gloating on how you made your team won the game with that last shot, but you seemed to amaze me since your so humbled for some reason." JP pointed out.

"I don't know you guys." Takuya muttered, "I guess I'm just tired. I think we should call it a day and go home. It's getting late." Takuya suggested as he threw his hands in his pockets. He couldn't wait to go to his bed and lie in it.

"Well this is one of the last memories we'll share before our graduation this Saturday." Kouichi mentioned as he thought about it.

"Yeah..." everyone chimed in together.

"Well I really don't care." Kouji added his two cents in, "I just can't wait for it all to be over with."

He slowly walked off as everyone watched him leave.

"You mean your not going to miss all the good times we had?" Kouichi asked Kouji.

"Noooo? Tch why would I care about some old school and stupid memories." Kouji said rudely. He conintued to walk of to his parents car."See you losers later."

As he walked off and gave them the cold shoulder, the others watched in bewilderment.

"Gees, what's eating him?" Jack wondered.

"Trust me, he's really upset about the whole graduating thing if you ask me." Kouichi explained, since he understood his brother more than anybody else.

"You know what guys? This reminds me of a song." Bobby mentioned as he pulled out his guitar.

"What do you mean?" they all questioned him.

"I should play a song that we can all remember for our graduation memories." Bobby explained to them as they cringed at the thought of him singing.

"Here goes.... Dust in the Winds!" Bobby strummed a few notes and he was on his way to annoying the heck out of them. "Mi mimimimi!"

(If you listen to the song and read this it sounds funnier)

_I cloooose myyyyyy eyeees, only for a moment, and the moment's gone  
__  
Aaaaaaall myyyyyyy dreams, pass before my eyes, a curiosity_

_Duuuuuust in the wind, all they are is dust in the wind_

_Saaaaaaame oooooold soooong, just a drop of water in an endless sea_

_Aaaaaaaall weeeeee dooo, crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see_

_Duuuuuust in the wind, All we are is dust in the wiiiiiiiiiiind_

_Dooooooon't haaaaang on, nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky_

_It sliiips aaaaway, all your money won't another minute buy_

_Duuuuust in the wind, All we are is dust in the wind_

And so he continued to play that song to all of them, even as they left to go home. As they got in their parents cars and left, Bobby was left on the field alone... all alone... singing dust in th winds. *Tumble weed flies by*

* * *

**A/N: **Hehe, and that is my first chapter to this fanfic. Not so good with soccer terms. I only saw it once or twice, but I would like to understand more. Tell me what you think by reviewing. I think I kinda rushed it though. The song I used is called "Dust in the wind" by Kansas... no not the state, Kansas. I laughed the whole time I listened to it and thought it would be perfect for the story. So stay tuned to the next chapter of **Digimon: Graduation**... what ever you do, do not touch that... mouse... or else! Lol just kidding.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Chapter Tewoooo! (Warning: it was rushed.)

* * *

**Epiphany**

Once Takuya got home from the night and all its interesting moments, he made his way to his room as he got ready for bed.

_(Takuya's thoughts in his POV)_

_You know, you never ever think that day will come. You know, that day where you finally grow up and start becoming a man. I mean, now I'm finally going to graduate to the next grade which is high school and I don't know if I'm ready for that. All the teachers, the students, and worse... the drama. I think the worst is... will I ever get to see my friends. Is this the part where we go our separate ways. I don't know, but I swear I never thought this day would ever come... and here it is right before my eyes._

_(Resume Second person view)_

As soon as he was done with his before bed rituals, he hit his bed hard as he laid down in it like a sack of rocks. His mind started to drift as he laid down on his pillow...

(Out of nowhere, Bobby starts singing outside of his window)

_I cloooooose my eyeeees, Only for the moment and the moment's gone_

_Aaaaaaall myyyyyyy dreams, pass before my eyes, a curiosity_

(ha ha get it: close my eyes... Takuya is closing his eyes? Never mind.)

Bobby continued playing until Takuya woke up and walked over to the window to see who could be singing at this time of day.

"Bobby, shut up and go home!" Takuya ordered as he shut his window and went back to sleep.

With that thought Bobby left, heartbroken, yet he continue to sing the song to himself and the stray dog that was following him.

The next day, the Zoe, Kouji, and Kouichi were waiting at the bus stop. Takuya, realizing that he was almost late as usual, ran down the side walk to meet up with them as the bus came to pick them up. He was just in time too.

"Pick up the pace, Takuya. Can't be waiting all day for you to make it to the bus on time." Kouji mentioned as he walked up the stairs on the bus.

"Sorry guys. I didn't get much sleep last night." Takuya explained.

They all got on the bus and walked to their seats that they sat on for all the years they attend the same school.

"Wow, It's been two years since we sat here in these same spots." Kouichi realized as he patted the seat in front of him.

"So why were you late this time?" Zoe asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

Takuya looked nervous as if he had something to hide even though he didn't.

"Um... nothing." Takuya said as he made his way down the aisle to a seat.

The four of them sat two to a seat, Kouji next to Kouichi and Takuya next to Zoe. The ride to school was mainly calm and enjoyable, but Kouji kept making grunting noises.

"Kouji, is there something you would like to mention as to why you keep grunting?" Kouichi asked.

"......." Kouji kept quiet as he stared out the window.

"Hmph!" Kouichi couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with him.

Takuya, who was busy thinking about the beautiful specimen that was sitting beside him, quickly spoke his mind as he interrupted Kouichi and Kouji's conversation.

"You know what guys, we should have a farewell party before we all graduate." Takuya suggested as he was sweating bullets. For some reason the bus was really getting hot... or was Takuya sweating over something else?

"That is a good idea. In fact, we should all meet after school and discuss it." Zoe advised.

They all looked at each other as if they all had something on their faces or three eyeballs.

Suddenly they started chuckling and giggling for no reason... everyone except Kouji of course.

"Man, I'm really going to miss eighth grade..." Takuya mentioned through the laughter.

"I don't see what's so funny." Kouji murmured, rudely. "You all act like a bunch of giddy school girls, except you Zoe since you are a girl."

Zoe returned a mean look as Kouji quickly shut up.

Through all the loud yelling on the bus and all the paper being thrown, the bus driver yelled out that they had arrived at school. It was time to get off once again.

(Snippet of what happened that day at school)

"And so that is how life is guys.... it can take you anywhere you let it sometimes." Mr. Ballerd, there English teacher, told them. He was busy giving them life lessons over... life.

"This is the last week I'll see y'all and I just wish y'all good luck on y'alls lives."

Pretty soon all the girls were getting teary eyed, including Zoe. Takuya was just across rows from her and he really wanted to put his arm around her and make her feel better, but he really didn't feel comfortable doing so. Its been a month since they broke up (more like a break) and he wasn't sure if he could do that.

"OH for the love of God, you girls need to stop crying after every little thing and get a life." Kouji grunted rudely at the back of the room. All the girls turned around to see who was the "Grinch" that was making rude comments. Lets just say Kouji didn't receive a lot of hugs at the end of class... more like slaps and punches to the face.

After school, they all went to their favorite local hangout, Cooper's House. JP and Tommy also joined them there.

They all sat down to discuss their thoughts toward graduation and making plans before that day.

"Whats up guys!" JP greeted as he sat down along with Zoe, Takuya, Tommy, Kouji, and Kouichi.

"Hey JP." Everyone greeted back..

"So whats this I hear about a party?" JP asked as he called the waitress over towards them. 'I would like two soft drinks and a cup of chocolate ice cream." JP was giving his order to the waitress while everyone else asked for just water or juice.

"Back to this party, we need to find a time place and location for it so we can tell everyone." Kouichi mentioned.

"Ugh... isn't place and location the same thing?" Kouji corrected his brother.

"Oh yeah, right." He realized he messed up.

"Stupid." Kouji said under his breath.

"Well we can have the party at my house!" JP volunteered. "After all, my house is big, we have plenty of backyard space, and we can use our large guest room we never use." He described his house as everyone started to consider.

"Sounds like a plan." Takuya muttered as he nodded his head with approval. Soon, everyone was agreeing with him.

"I'll bring some games!" Tommy beamed.

"I'll bring food! My mom can make some nice pastries." Zoe volunteered.

"Oh that won't be necessary, my dear." JP insisted, "I can make the food with my mom. You just come and bring your beautiful self. OK?"

Zoe gave him a solemn look as if she was going to kill him in his sleep.

"Or not." JP added quickly.

"I can bring... people?" Kouichi mentioned.

"Yeah, I can help you make invitations so you can give to people." Zoe suggested.

"I thought you were bringing food?" JP interrupted.

Zoe looked at him with the same look earlier.

"Or you can make invitations too. What ever you want." JP added quickly as he tried to avoid getting killed by her death glares.

"And what will I bring?" Kouji asked.

"Well... if it gets cold you can just bring that hot air you carry around with you everywhere." Takuya teased as Kouji nearly got up to smack him.

"Very funny, Takuya!" Kouji said, sarcastically as he clapped his hands slowly.

"Man I can't wait for this party!" Tommy shouted jubilantly. Suddenly, Robby and Jack busted through the door as the entrance bell rang.

"Did somebody say party?!" they both asked before they sat down next to them.

They all kind of ignored them as the waitress came by and gave them their drinks and JP's food.

A moment passed as they all enjoyed their drinks and while JP ate his food.

"Gosh guys...just you wait....once you come to high school... its going to be....a different life... everything... is going to change!" JP muttered through all the ice cream he was eating.

Everyone fell silent as those words echoed among them.

"Well I bet we will all be ready for those days now wont we?" Takuya asked rhetorically, " Wont we?" no one wanted to answer him.

Zoe realized it was time for her to reveal something.

"Uhm... Takuya... guys. I think there is something I should tell y'all." She started to mention. "I'm moving to Italy over the summer."

JP started clapping hysterically.

"Thats good to hear!" JP congratulated.

Everyone looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Idiot, don't you get it? She's moving to Italy and she's not coming back!" Kouji explained to JP who was still not getting it.

"Soooo... you... Zoe... Italy... forever?" JP asked in between thoughts and all the smacking of food.

"Yeah..." Zoe responded slowly with a somber look on her face.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah... brain freeze!" JP groaned.

"Not only that but me and Kouichi are going to a different state all together!" Kouji seemed as if he was bragging.

"WHAT! AND YOU PLANNED ON TELLING US WHEN?" Takuya shouted.

"Oh... I guess it just came up." Kouji mentioned as he looked out the window.

Everyone started looking down as they pondered on all the memories they would miss.

"I'm moving to Canada." Tommy sort of mumbled to where they could barley hear him.

"I DON"T BELIEVE THIS!" Takuya shouted with disbelief. "All of y'all are leaving!" Takuya was upset about the whole thing.

"Hey at least we can exchange phone numbers and stay in touch." Zoe mentioned.

"Yeah more like staying 'miles apart' in touch." Takuya groaned. He couldn't get over the fact that everyone was leaving him... all alone.

"NO need to worry. I'll still be around." JP said as he tried to cheer Takuya up, but it wasn't enough to make him even smirk.

Meanwhile while Robby and Jack looked around them, Bobby came walking behind them with his guitar as he played "Dust in the winds" as he walked by their table.

_I cloooooose my eyeeees, Only for the moment and the moments gone._

_Aaaaaaall myyyyyyy dreams, pass before my eyes, a curiosity_

_(...)_

_Dooooooon't haaaaang on, nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky  
It sliiips aaaaway, all your money won't another minute buy_

_Duuuuust in the wind, All we are is dust in the wind_

(*Tumble weed flies by in front of the Cooper's House facility*)

**

* * *

A/N: **And there goes chapter two. I kinda rushed it since I haven't up dated in a looooong time. My graduation is coming up and I'm full of mixed emotions, but I'm excited all the most. I just hope things work out in the end for me (as it comes to my love life) and for the guys in the story (poor Takuya). Hopefully they can enjoy the last moments they'll spend together as they remember them forever. *Sigh*


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **This is my third chapter and I'm getting writers block... or writers aneurysm...

* * *

**Let's Hear it for Sheryl?**

**(Most Random Title Ever)**

**Takuya's thoughts in his POV**

[_And so it ends. Just like that. One moment your on top of the world, the next moment your in a deserted ditch. Maybe its better this way. Maybe the whole digi-gang was never meant to be... or was it. And lets not get started on the apple of my eye... or peach._]

That was what Takuya wrote in his journal as he thought in his head. The day after the tragic news of "separation" and he was an emotional wreck.

"So who would like to share there thoughts on the journal." the teacher asked as she pointed to the board. It read, "What are your thoughts on graduation?"

Takuya thought this would be a good opportunity to express his thoughts to his fellow classmates, especially one he had in mind. As he slowly raised his hand, another student beat him to the punch as she ran on down to the front without even asking.

"Alrighty then... class. Lets hear it for Sheryl!" The teacher announced as she watched Sheryl give her response on the journal (now you see why I titled this the title I gave it. lol random)

***

Takuya was barely paying any attention as he looked out the window. He could see the birds prance around on the branches as they sang and cooed to one another. He couldn't help but despise how the birds had so much joy and freedom. They didn't have to worry about too much when it came to life. In fact, Takuya was to upset that he forgot he was in class or if anyone was looking at him, but of course there was someone looking at him. There always seemed to be someone looking no matter what.

As he turned his head to glance at over the classroom, his eyes met Zoe's as he realized she was looking back at him, but she quickly resumed her classwork. He turned his head back to the front only to find the teacher was looking strait at him. A knot formed in Takuya's throat as he watched with fear, for he didn't know what to expect her to say.

"Mr. Kanabara, would you like to explain why your head has been wandering during my class?" Mrs. Kreekner asked, sternly.

Takuya felt baffled as he answered her question.

"Uhm... Mrs....Kreekner. I thought it was good to wonder on the different things that happen in life. In fact, if we couldn't wonder, our minds would be boring. _We_ would be boring" Takuya was gesturing to all his surroundings, "It is because that I wonder that I'm able to have such an imagination to think when I'm writing or doing my class work. Without the ability to wonder... life would be dull... it would be pointless!"

By now, Takuya was standing up as if he was protesting against "not being able to let your mind wonder".

"Well... Takuya.... that's some speech you got there." Mrs. Kreekner acknowledged.

Takuya nodded with a little sense of pride.

"But Mr. Kanabara I said _wander_ not wonder." she emphasized.

Takuya's grin turned into an embarrassing frown when he realized his mistake.

"OH! Heh-heh." He rubbed the back of his neck and sat back down in his seat, never to return again (lol). The rest of the class burst into laughter.

Suddenly, as the bell rang for dismissal, the whole class started to get up and leave, but the teacher stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Hold on, now!" the whole class stopped, "It may be the end of the year but that doesn't change the fact that _I_ still tell you when to leave."

Everyone sat back down, impatiently, while Jimmy (the slow poke) walked over to his seat, slowly.

"Sit down already!" one of the kids fussed. Everyone was threatening him to sit down or they would beat him up after school. As a result Jimmy sat down quicker than Mrs. Kreekner could say "Class Dismissed!"

"That was some speech back there." Kouichi teased as he walked past Takuya who was heading towards his locker.

"Oh that? That wasn't a speech...it was-" but Kouichi cut him off.

"No need to explain. I understand what your going through." Kouichi reassured as he placed a hand on Takuya's shoulder.

Takuya was struggling to open his locker as he vigorously tried to pry it open.

"Something tells me your not feeling well." Kouichi asked as he watched Takuya struggle some more.

"What do you mean? I've never felt better. In fact, I'm just about ready too.. OH WHY WONT THIS STUPID LOCKER OPEN ALREADY!" Takuya yelled as everyone in the hallway stopped and stared at him.

Kouichi helped him out by unlatching the locker properly from the latch.

"Oh?" Takuya chuckled hesitantly as his face reddened with embarrassment. He was opening the locker the wrong way.

"You know Takuya, its ok if your not happy about the whole separationsituation.I completely understand."

Meanwhile, Zoe started walking toward Takuya so she could get to her locker, which was right next to his.

"Oh great." Takuya muttered to where only Kouichi and he could hear it.

"I can also tell you must be dealing with some relational problems as well." Kouichi was reading Takuya's mind as if it were an open book.

"Am I that transparent?" Takuya sounded depressed as he looked down at the floor, trying to avoided eye contact.

"It doesn't take a lot to understand when someone is having girl problems."

"How could you tell?"

"Well for one, it hasn't been long since you last broke up with Zoe. Two, you've not only become quiet when your around Zoe, but you seem to try to avoid her in school too."

Takuya quickly turned his head to Kouichi who seemed to have become a sagacious guru over night.

"So what if I'm avoiding Zoe. Heck, we could be playing a secret game of hide and seek. Have you ever thought about that, Mr. Sherlock?" Takuya accused, cleverly.

"Oh really? Than explain all the 'I love you Zoe' pictures hanging in your locker."

Takuya quickly looked to see the collage of pictures he made with Zoe on them.

"Oh that's nothing. I just forgot to take down decorations that all." Takuya explained as he quickly grabbed the pictures as he tried to get rid of them.

"Hey guys!" Zoe greeted as she startled Takuya.

"Hey Zoe." Kouichi responded.

"Uhm... hey...Zoe." Takuya struggled to say.

"That was some speech you gave pack there, Takuya." Zoe teased. She looked down at his hands as she saw all the pictures of her." What is that?"

Takuya quickly crumpled it up due to reflex. "Oh this? This is nothing. I'm just recycling. You know its good for the environment, right?"

"Mmmhm..." Zoe looked perplex.

"Well if you don't excuse me I'll be late to my next class. See ya!" He quickly walked off as he placed the "Zoe Collage" in the trash can.

Both Zoe and Kouichi watched him walk off as they knew something was really off about him. They both exchanged glances and looked back at Takuya who seemed to be walking away suspiciously.

"How can he be late? He has lunch next period." Kouichi asked rhetorically.

"And that isn't a recycle bin" Zoe pointed out to the crumbled paper in the trash can, that Takuya threw away, that read,

_**Please recycle paper in the recycle bin,**_

_**Thank You**_

_*****  
**_

Takuya walked away really fast as he ran into the restroom before Zoe and Kouichi found out he had lunch instead of a class period (too late).

As he walked into bathroom, he heard someone mumbling something. The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't quiet put his finger on who it was.

"Why does everyone I know have to leave me. I mean, I know they can be retarded sometimes but why do they have to leave. Life alone with Kouichi wont be the same unless everyone was together..." Takuya crept in only to find that the person talking was Kouji.

" *Sigh* I'm really going to miss..." Kouji quickly stopped and turned around as he sensed that someone could be listening. He was right.

"Takuya!" Kouji yelled as Takuya looked back at him, surprised. He quickly grabbed his shirt and pinned him to the wall.

"How long have you been standing there, huh?" Kouji asked, impatiently.

"Uhm.. not very long. I just came in." Takuya explained with a quivering voice.

Kouji didn't quite believe him so he threaten him.

"Listen! You better not tell anyone anything that you heard. You hear?"

"But I didn't hear anything!"

"Shut it! In fact, here's twenty dollars. Now don't you say a word about this." Kouji threatened as he let him go and walked off. He pointed his two fingers at his eyes and pointed them back at Takuya. "I got my eye on you."

"Whats so bad about admitting-" Takuya started to ask before Kouji interrupted him.

" I said, 'Not a word'!" Kouji reassured him as he walked out the restroom, but before he did, Jack and Robby came running by at top speed as a mob of people chased them.

"Get back here you crooks!" one kid said from the mob.

"We didn't do anything!" they yelled back.

After seeing that, Kouji looked back at Takuya and walked off. Takuya walked to the entrance to see what the fuss was about, but couldn't understand as the kid ran by. At the end of the crowd, Takuya could see Bobby walking by with his guitar as he sang the same ol' "Dust in the Winds"

_I cloooooose my eyeeees, Only for the moment and the moment's gone_

_Aaaaaaall myyyyyyy dreams, pass before my eyes, a curiosity_

_..._

_Dooooooon't haaaaang on, nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky  
It sliiips aaaaway, all your money won't another minute buy_

_Duuuuust in the wind, All we are is dust in the winiiid_

"Man, I need to go home." Takuya stressed, and he did just that.

* * *

**A/N:** And so there goes chapter 3. I felt like I rushed it but I may haven't. I changed the title of the story cause I thought it sounded catchier. I hoped you enjoyed this month-long update. Hopefully my next one won't be so long. Now that I think of it it shouldn't because I just graduated and now I have a few ideas on how the story should go... kinda. Go ahead and review... it makes me feel better lol.

I wonder what will happen in these guy's young lives. I guess we'll find out in the next chapter...

(Flip the page, lol) --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** So once again I procrastinated. I need to stop going on these breaks so I can finish this already. Anyways read the chapter.

**Warning:** May be a little depressing... just a little. It can also be funny depending on your perspective.

* * *

**Goodbye, Farewell Party**

"How was school, Takuya?" Takuya's mom asked as she was filling out some paper work.. Takuya just came back from school and he was tired.

"Um, great. What are you doing here so early?" Takuya asked as he closed the door. He had never seen his mom back from work so early.

"Oh, I thought you knew?"

"Knew what?

"That I'm on vacation."

"OH?"

" Yep, I'm off the rest of the week so that, on Saturday, I, your father, and Shinya will get to see you and friends graduate. Aren't you excited?" his mom asked while she got out of her seat to approach him.

"Of course." He said unenthusiastically.

"Gosh... it was just yesterday you were only this tall," she pointed her hand about a foot off the ground, "but now look at you. In about four more years you will be graduating from high school."

Takuya grinned at the thought of him _growing up._ He could imagine himself standing six feet tall and becoming more independent for himself.

"But now, we should look forward this upcoming milestone in your life. You growing way too fast. I wish you were still small to were I could still hold you." She was almost choking the life out of him as she hugged Takuya tight. She then gave him a kiss on the forehead while she nearly cried.

"MOM!" Takuya stressed as he started blushing.

"What? It's not like we are in public or in front of your friends." She clarified to Takuya.

"Yeah, but you might form a habit out of that and trust me mom, you make a habit out of everything."

"I do not make a habit out of everything!"

"Oh yeah, like when you twirl a strand of your hair when ever your afraid to admit something." Takuya explained to her as she twirled a strand of her hair.

"Thats not true." She started blinking her eyes.

"Oh, and when you blink your eyes like that, it means your lying." Takuya admitted.

"Hmmm... oh really?" was all Mrs. Kanbara could say as she smiled at her son, along the way to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"And when you walk away from a situation, it either means you given up or your gathering your thoughts for a comeback." Takuya was on a roll as he walked right beside his mom into the kitchen.

"Alright, that's enough." His mom teased as she elbowed him and started preparing the stove. (no, she didn't hurt him)

(-_-)

After dinner, Takuya went to his room to get ready for bed. Before he laid down for the night, he paused in front of the window as he looked outside at the moon. It was a full moon (not that kind of moon) outside as the clouds went by. For some reason, just staring at the moon seemed to relax him a little, as if he were a werewolf. Just before he finally went to bed a thought crossed his mind. As he looked at the moon he thought, "I wonder if anyone one else is looking at the moon like I am?" He slowly closed the blinds.

(-.-)

Meanwhile, across the neighborhood, a lonely Zoe was staring at the same moon Takuya was looking at. As she cuddled her knees close to her while she was on her bed, she couldn't help but think about how she was going to miss everyone when she moved to Italy. This would be the biggest move of her life and she wasn't ready for it. She thought of all the friends she made during her time here, especially one person in particular..

"...Takuya." Zoe mumbled under her breath. She really was going to miss him.

(-_-)

The next day, after school, in the Cooper's House food court, the whole gang met for their meeting.

Everyone was sitting in there assigned spots they have been sitting in for the past year. JP had a chocolate shake in his hand and Tommy was busy playing his DSi. Kouji was sitting near the window, in his own world. Kouichi was standing in the spot Takuya would have sat in, while Takuya sat across from Zoe. Jack and Robby were coming in late as usual and Bobby sat nearby with his guitar in his lap.

"Do you ever put that thing down? You've had it for three days now." Robby pointed out to Bobby's guitar.

"I love this thing." Bobby responded as he strummed a few chords.

Kouichi gathered everyone's attention.

"We have aull gathered he-ah today to discuss this parte we've been planning many days agoh." Kouichi explained in a false British accent.

"Kouichi, loose the accent." Kouji suggested rudely as he continued to stare out the window.

Rosie managed to come in a little late. She was gone for a while

"Ah... Rosie. Nice of you to join us." Kouichi greeted as he paused from what he was saying earlier. He was acting as if he was in charge of the whole meeting.

"Sorry I haven't been around, guys. I've been out of town visiting old relatives and seeing if they will come to our graduation." Rosie explained.

"I know what you mean." Bobby emphasized as he finally turned his attention away from his guitar.

"Have a seat Rose. So as I was saying.." Kouichi went on with his "speech". "This Friday we'll be having our party..." he continued.

While Kouichi was talking, Takuya was busy looking around at everyone to see if they were listening, but they probably weren't. JP was busy working the straw in his drink, Tommy was busy beating th boss in what ever game he was playing, Kouji... well lets not get started on him, Jack and Robby fell asleep, and Bobby was still eyeing his guitar as if it were his child. Rosie was the only one that payed any interest to what Kouichi was saying (lol that sounded funny. Paying interest, get it)

He kept looking around until his eyes locked with Zoe's. They both started to look deep into each other's eyes as if they could speak through them, and if they could, they would have a lot to say.

They kept looking at each other until Zoe did something that took Takuya by surprise; she reached over and placed her hand on Takuya's hand.

"...And like I was saying, Zoe helped me make the invitations and I would like to say that it has helped us get up twenty five people to come so far." Kouichi inadvertently interrupted Takuya and Zoe's moment.

"So Zoe, how much people did we get?" Kouichi asked.

"Um... didn't you already say it was twenty five?" Zoe questioned.

"Oh yeah. That it is right. Anyways.... are there any questions?"

"Thank God he shut up!" Kouji muttered out loud to himself.

"Kouji, that wasn't a question. It was a remark. A rude remark!" Kouichi pointed out.

JP raised his hands (even though he didn't need to)

"Yes JP?" Kouichi acknowledge.

"So what are we eating?"

"Uhm, you decide. Your the one making the food, remember?"

"Oh... oh yeah!"

"So what will be the theme of the party?" Rosie asked. She was feeling excited.

"We'll call it..." Kouichi searched his head for a name, "... The Farewell Party?"

Everyone looked at each other nodded their heads as sign of approval.

"Oh come on! You people are seriously going to theme this, 'The farewell party'?" Kouji mocked with quotation fingers.

"So why 'The Farewell Party'?" Rosie asked as everyone ignored Kouji and his tantrum.

"Well.... I don't know if you know this Rosie, but everyone is pretty much leaving after middle school." Takuya explained.

She looked devastated as she turned to everyone.

"Oh no... you all... are leaving me?" she asked in a humorous yet solemn tone.

"No need to worry. We'll keep in touch." JP said to cheer her up.

"No we won't." Kouji muttered out loud. Everyone stopped to face Kouji.

"What you mean?" JP asked with a naive look on his face.

"We all know once we leave we probably are going to forget each other."

"What?! That's stupid! How can we forget each other?" Kouichi responded.

"Oh you'll see. I give it a few months, better yet a few weeks, and we'll be living separate lives as if we never knew each other." Kouji explained.

"You know, I fail to understand what your problem is!" Kouichi announced. Kouichi wasn't usually the type to be edgy.

"My problem is you guys!" He retorted back.

"Everyone is your problem, Kouji!" Zoe replied.

"She's right Kouji. You need help." Kouichi added.

"Don't tell me what I need."

Pretty soon they all got in an argument as cups and plates started going everywhere. Even an old man managed to get up and run away as soon as they started shouting.

"Young whippersnappers!" the old man cursed under his breath.

The whole table was covered in chaos.

"Come on guys. Lets not argue." Tommy pleaded in his innocent voice.

"Stay out of this Tommy!" Kouji demanded.

Tommy moaned as he shrunk back in his seat.

"Hey don't talk to him like that! He's only a young kid!" Zoe defended.

"For how long will he be young, huh? It's about time he grew up for once!" Kouji was really going off on everyone.

"I'll never forget ZOE!" JP cried out, randomly.

Pretty soon, a waitress came by to see what the matter was.

"What's going on here?"

"Oh nothing mam. We're just having a _friendly_ conversation." Takuya smiled while Kouji was behind him, yelling at the top of his lungs.

Kouichi was trying to calm down as he sat down and started... humming?

"What the hell are you doing?" Kouji questioned his twin brother.

"I'm trying to block out all of your negative energy ha ya ya hummmm!" Kouichi said in between his humming.

"What?" Kouji was baffled.

"Hummm I do not hear you hummmm." Kouichi went on.

"I just wanted something to eat." Jack replied with an outburst.

"Meeeee too..." Robby complimented.

As everyone was either busy arguing with people, accusing them (or eating), Takuya sat still in his seat and took it all in. It look like reality was finally sinking in to everyone. Here they are fighting when they should really be cherishing these last moments with on another.

"Don't you have something to say?" Tommy nudged Takuya.

"Actually Tommy... I don't" Takuya said, sadly.

But before everyone could finish what ever remarks they had to make, Bobby got on cue as he stood up and adjusted his guitar for another song of "Dust in the winds" (Is that all he knows how to play? Lol).

I cloooooose my eyeeees, Only for the moment and the moments gone.

_Aaaaaaall myyyyyyy dreams, pass before my eyes, a curiosity_

(...)

_Dooooooon't haaaaang on, nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky  
It sliiips aaaaway, all your money won't another minute buy_

_Duuuuust in the wind, All we are is dust in the wiiiiind_

(*Tumble weed flies by again in front of the Cooper's House*)

"Make him stop SINGING!" Kouji shouted as he closed his ears." MAKE HIM STOP!"

* * *

**A/N:** There goes chapter... four I believe. Gosh it been a while. I'm starting to forget the number of the chapters, Eek! I should be done with this in at least 2 to 3 more chapters and that's if I can keep up with the updating period. After that it will be time to move on *Sniff* *Sniff*...

Till then... read and review my fellow friends.

Lol Oh yeah, There's a video I saw about Kouji for all you Kouji fan girls out there... or boys? I don't judge lol. I thought it was funny. Go check it out on my home page


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Fifth chapter is up. I got this from somewhere but I don't know where.

**Note: **I realized that Kouichi is older than Kouji (weird)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**All because of a Sharpened Pencil**

The day was long as all the students in 7th period waited for the bell to ring. There was an hour left on the clock and there was still a lot to do in Mr. I's class (lol him again).

"Ok class... settle down. Settle... settle down. Class.... settle down." Mr. I. was repeating himself like a broken record in a calm voice. He suddenly slapped his ruler on the table to get everyone's attention, and he did.

"Ok class... now that y'all are done with y'alls first assignment, I need to go to the teacher's lounge and get more copies of the rest of y'alls assignment."

The whole class groaned as he got up and left.

"Oh yes, and another thing. I don't want there to be any trouble. Understand?"

"Yes Mr. I!" the whole class chanted together as if they were programed to say that.

As soon as Mr. I. left the room, the whole class burst into uproar. Mr. I. quickly peeked his head back in the classroom only to find out that the classroom regained tranquility.

He closed the door again.

***

The whole class was behaving well for the most part, until Jimmy decided to move to someone elses seat to trade places with another kid named Ben. So far, so good. Here's when the fun began. As Jimmy sat down a girl named Francesca asked Jimmy for a pencil in Ben's desk, knowing that Ben carried a bunch and wasn't willing to share them for some reason.

"Say Jimmy, do you mind lending me one of Ben's pencils." Francesca asked.

"Won't he get mad?" Jimmy asked with a stupid look on his face.

"Of course not. He lets me borrow some all the time." she lied.

Meanwhile, Ben was watching what was going on as he growled out, "Don't let her borrow my stuff!"

Jimmy halted the pencil in midair to look over at Ben, but it was too late. Francesca took it right out of his hands.

"Thanks, _Jimmy!_" Francesca stressed as she stuck her tongue out at Ben.

"Rrrrrr..." Ben was glaring at Jimmy as if he had committed a felony.

(_)

"Stupid kids! Its just a pencil." Kouji grumbled under his breath after seeing the kids argue.

"Gees, its the end of the year and he still got us doing book work!" Takuya mumbled to Kouichi.

"I know." Kouichi replied after looking at Kouji. "I worry about him." Kouichi continued.

"Who? Kouji? Weren't you the one that said he's just acting normal?" Takuya kept asking.

"I know, but it I think its more than just a regular mood swing. I wish I knew what it could be." Kouichi was sounding worried

Takuya couldn't help but feel guilty at the fact he knew what was eating Kouji up inside.

"Takuya, do you know anything?" Kouichi questioned.

"Uhm...me, no." Takuya knew he wasn't such a good liar and the fact that he was giving it away by his body language.

"Are you sure?" Kouichi insisted.

Takuya wished he'd stop asking so many questions.

"Yeah, I'm sure!"

"Hmm..." Kouichi still didn't believe him.

Just before Kouichi was going to make him confess, a group of kids started yelling over something.

(0.0)

"Could you please sharpen this pencil, Jimmy?" Francesca asked with a cute persuasive voice.

"Uhm, sure?" Jimmy grabbed the pencil and started heading to the pencil sharpener... before he was stopped by Ben.

"HOLD IT, JIMMY!" he warned.

Jimmy looked with a startled look on his face.

"Don't you dare sharpen that pencil!" Ben demanded. "If you do..." he looked around for something, "I'll rip up Francesca's magazine!" he grabbed Franseca's beauty magazine off of her desk and held it hostage.

"Hey you can't do that!" Francesca cried. "In fact if you do that then I'll..." she ran over to his desk and grabbed a comic book he held dearly, "I'll rip this piece of crap in half!"

"NO! Not my limited edition copy of 'Zombie Hunters'! Put it down!" Ben demanded.

"Not until you give me my beauty magazine!"

"Never!"

"Hey" another girl in the classroom yelled, " I gave her that magazine, and if you don't give it back..." she too looked for something that she could hold hostage, "I'm going to rip this knitted cloth into shreds." she mistook it as Ben's knitted cloth.

"Hey, that's mine and I need it for my project!" another student named Sam pleaded. "Give it to me before I smash this clay pot to smithereens!"

Again, another kid jumped up in protest, " That's my clay pot and I need it for art class!"

(_)

This went on until it got to Kouichi. Someone threatened to throw his favorite gumball he was working on since the beginning of the year out the window.

"Hey that's my favorite gumball I've been working on since the beginning of the year!" Kouichi pleaded. "If I don't get my gumball back in my hands in one piece.... I'm going to eat all of Takuya's Dorito Chips!"

Takuya looked at him as if he lost his mind. Those where his favorite chips and no one was allowed to take or eat it without his consent.

"What do you think your doing? Those are my chips!" Takuya reached for the nearest thing he could find. "I'm going to rip the pages our of this _Twilight_ book if you don't give me my chips!" he threatened.

Now it was Kouji's turn to join the crowd.

"Hey! I gave Kouichi that book, and if you don't put it back," he narrowed his eyes as he stared at everyone in the classroom with glaring eyes, "I'm going to turn this classroom UPSIDE DOWN! MARK MY WORDS!"

Now everything was lying on Jimmy's poor little shoulders. The fate of the classroom depended on Jimmy's next actions. Everyone watched as he began to sharpen the pencil as if he was stupid. He kept sharpening it, looking at it, examining it, and then resharpening it again.

This went on for a few seconds until Ben cut in.

"If you sharpen that pencil anymore, I will make sure Francesca doesn't see this magazine in one piece." he threatened finally, but it was too late. Jimmy turned the pencil only to reveal what was left of it, an eraser.

Ben got mad but not mad enough to rip the magazine. Instead, the kid with the book hanging over the pot _accidentally _dropped it, and chaos ensued the whole room.

(0 )

People were ripping pages out of books while one kid cried, "SAVE THE TREES!"

Others were ripping those papers and crumbling them into paper balls to throwing at each other.

"PAPER BALL FIGHT!" one kid yelled and the whole class went at it.

The girls with the beauty magazine gathered around the ripped pages, and started crying.

The kid with the shattered clay pot yelled at the top of his lungs, "Madness, MADNESS! THIS IS MADNESS!"

"NO, this isn't madness! This is..." another kids paused to figure out what to say, " HISTORY CLASS!"

(Lol get it? 300? Movie? Never mind.)

While people were running around the classroom like lunatics, Zoe and a few other girls hid under the desk for protection. In the meantime, Kouichi was busy munching down Takuya's Doritos like a Doritos-eating maching.

"That's it!" Takuya began to repetitively ripped each page to the _Twilight_ book in his hands like a wild-ripping-book-page machine.

"I LOVED THAT BOOK!" Kouji shouted as he ran over to him to tackle him.

"SAVE THE TREES! WHAT DID THEY EVER DO TO YOU!?" a Eco-friendly kid said.

"TREE HUGGER!" another kid shouted as he threw multiple paper balls at him.

While the chaos wasn't ceasing, Zoe realized she forgot her purse on top of her desk.

"My purse! I need to get my purse!" She quickly jumped out from under the desk to get it only to be startled by Takuya when he fell on top off her desk with a dazed look on his face.

"What time is it mom?" he asked. She could tell he was out of it as she pushed him off away from her desk. Kouji had really tackled him hard.

Meanwhile, Mr. I. Was approaching the door to his room only to see everyone acting like a bunch of monkeys through the door window. He began to boil up on the inside as he barged the door open. At the same time Kouichi dug into his desk to find something to throw. He found an old smelly tuna sandwich he never ate since he first got it at the beginning of the year. He hurled it with all his might in the air as it landed on the door window Mr. I. was looking through. Mr. I. quickly opened the door and stood in the doorway with a grim look on his face. He was very upset.

(-_-)

"I leave for five minutes and what happens? All of y'all decide to go berserk! What has gotten into y'all?" Mr. I asked rhetorically.

Ben raised his hand to answer but Mr. I. ignored him.

"You all will spend the rest of the day cleaning this place up. PRONTO! PERIOD! END OF STORY!"

Ben started to talk and explain what happened.

"But Mr. I., Jimmy..."

"I said PERIOD! Not buts, no commas, no question marks..."

"How 'bout a exclamation mark?" Ben added.

"That was a question mark." Mr. I. turned his head sternly. Ben shat up, quickly.

Mr. I. opened a cabinet full of cleaning stuff and let them get to work. He looked at the rotten tuna sandwich on the door and looked back at Kouichi, who was smiling sheepishly.

And to think this all happened all because of a sharpened pencil.

(~_~)

"It's all your fault!" Takuya jabbed Kouji in the side.

"Me?" Kouji reconsidered, " It was you and Kouichi."

"No, it was Ben and Jimmy over there." Kouichi corrected after ease dropping on their conversation.

"You all are stupid!" Zoe whispered harshly as she crawled by with a scrubbing brush in her hand.

The whole class was finished cleaning while Mr. I. was seated in his seat watching everyone with disappointed looks. He kept shaking his head at everyone.

As they all got back in their seats, Mr. I. began to speak his mind.

"You know, I never thought that this class would ever behave the way it did (you should see them more often when your not looking). I've taught this class for two years and y'all have never acted this way before. What has gotten into y'all?" Mr. I started sounding more concerned than he ever had before.

"I guess its just the end of the year and we all are getting anxious." Kouichi pointed out. "I guess some of us just don't know how to handle it." Kouichi switched glances over to Kouji whom he was worried about.

Takuya couldn't help but glance over at Zoe as well at the same time. She didn't look to happy herself. It was as if she had something on her mind that she wanted to say.

(-.-)

After Mr. I. was talking with the class over their behavior, he started talking about the end of the year and his best intentions for everyone, for this was his last time teaching this class for two years.

"This is some class, I must admit. I just wish you all a good summer and a good future." Mr. I's eyes were misty, but no one could tell from their perspective.

"So I guess you love us as a class, don't you?" Kouichi asked in a teasing manner.

"Now I didn't say that. Don't you put words in my mouth, Mr. Kimura." the teacher teased back.

"Oh come on, Mr I! You've had us for _two years_. How can you not love us?" it was Takuya's turn to joke with the teacher.

"Nope. I'm not going to say that. Not a peep out of me." even though Mr. I was really good at hiding his emotions, he was really getting emotional on the inside.

_Diiiiing Doooong Diiiiing Dooooong Diiiing Dooooong Diiiiiiiiing Dooooooong!!!_

That was the school bell as it rang.

All the kids got up to leave the class, but paused as they sat back down, waiting for the teacher to dismiss them.

"Looks like y'all finally learned." Mr. I. dismissed them, finally.

The whole class left with laughter and tears as they said there good byes to one another and to Mr. I.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." Takuya told Kouichi as he left the door. Takuya stood behind to ask his teacher one _very_ important question.

"You know Mr. _I. _You never told us what the 'I' in Mr. I stood for. What is it?_"_

Mr. I gave him a questionably stern look.

"That... is for me to know and for you to find out." Mr. I. teased as he walked behind his desk.

Takuya chuckled. He never ever, through out the whole year, heard him ever crack a joke... until now.

"You're one cool teacher, Mr. I." Takuya complimented as he walked out the door. That was the straw that broke the camels back but in a good way.

Mr. I. was flattered. He raised his head to look at all the empty seats in front of him. He never really payed attention to them nor the students that occupied them this whole year. Deep down he realized he had the best class he had ever had, and he never admitted it.

"You were the best class I'd ever had. I love you all and I'll never forget y'all. Class dismissed." Mr. I. said to a bunch of empty desk. He guessed that admitting his true thoughts would relieve the regret he held inside. He started packing to get ready for the summer.

(-_-)

Little did Mr. I. know, while he was snapping his briefcase closed, Takuya, Kouichi, Kouji, and Zoe were outside listening to his little speech, just around the corner of the door.

"I knew it!" Takuya shouted.

"Ssssssh!" the rest of the guys shunned him, for he was too loud.

"Who's there?" Mr. I. asked while he approached the door.

The kids ran down the hall, faster than they had ever did in their whole lives... except that time the neighbors dog nearly bit their heads off.

"Ladies first!" Zoe reminded them as she went out the doors first.

Kouji and Kouichi went next, but held the door shut for Takuya so he couldn't open it.

"OH C'MON GUYS! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Takuya shouted and banged the door, until they finally opened it.

They continued to run to their houses to get ready for the afternoon.

They had a party to go to!

(Meanwhile Bobby was walking down the school hallway playing his guitar playing his same ol' "Dust in the Winds")

Bobby: "Where'd everybody go?"

* * *

**A/N: **Lol, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Like I said, I got it from somewhere. (I keep falling behind on updates. Actually I had the chapter almost done but didn't finish it.) Anyways the next chapter is what y'all been waiting for... the party begins! As for Mr. I., I never thought the guy was human, lol.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Its time to PART-EH! I had trouble writing this for some reason, but I'm not complaining...

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**7 Minutes of Heaven (or Hell)**

**(BGM: **Summer Nights, by Lil Rob**)**

"Dad! Have you seen my lucky shoes?" Takuya asked from his room. He searched everywhere in it and couldn't find it since his room was a shambling mess.

"Well for one, if you cleaned your room you'd find it quicker and second your mom was talking something about cleaning out your throw away bin." Mr. Kanabara towered over his son as he gave him a lecture.

"You mean..." he looked at his father as if he'd speak through his eyes, "No!" Takuya said as if him and his father were speaking telepathically.

He ran down stairs to see where his mom was. She was in the kitchen as usual.

"Mom, do you know where my _lucky _shoes are?" he asked again.

"Weeeell... now that I think of it..." she started to recall the day in her head, "I did empty out your throw-away bin, and I think I saw a pair of shoes in there."

Takuya's eyes widen with horror. "Don't tell me you threw away my _favorite lucky _shoes!"

"Alright then. I wont tell you..."

**...**

"Are you ready to get your groove on?" Kouji's father joked with his son as he drove him to the party at JP's house.

"Lets just get this thing over with, already." Kouji grunted. He stared out the window in the passengers seat as he remembered to place his seat belt on, right after they past a police officer.

**...**

"Zoe dear, are you alright?" Mrs. Orimoto asked before she and her daughter left out the door.

"Of course mom..." Zoe paused, "I'm fine." yet she wasn't really sure on the inside.

Hopefully this last get together would clear things up in her head. They then left out the door with purses in their hands.

**...**

Kouichi was busy helping his mom tidy up the house before they left.

"So you and your friends are hosting a party?" she asked as she placed some mats in a closet.

"Yep." Kouichi replied as he swept the floor.

"Do you mind if I come?" she joked, but Kouichi took her seriously.

"Your kidding, right?" he dropped the broom.

"Of course I'm kidding. You didn't really think I wanted to go to a party that I wouldn't fit in, did you." she reassured him.

Kouichi was relieved.

"Thank goodness... that was close one."

**...**

"Mom!" Tommy moaned as his mom rubbed something off his face.

"I'm just trying to get all that fudge off you face that you left from eating that chocolate bar."

"Oh."

Meanwhile, Mr. Himi came in ready to drive his son off to his friends party.

"Well lets hurry dad. We'll be late."

"Not so fast, kiddo..." Tommy halted right in front of the door and turned around to face his parents. "First your mom and I want to give you some guidelines to follow."

Tommy gulped as he heard his parents out.

"We just want you to be careful and to have fun. We trust you'll have good judgment along with your friends." and with that thought the parents took him to the door only to be stopped by Yutaka (him again).

"That's it? You let him off that easy? Alone? No watching over him? Not even from a distance or a bush, trash can or something?" Yutaka was upset at the fact that his parents were letting Tommy stay at a party all by himself, when if it were him they would have to spy on him.

"As long as he has his cell phone he should be fine." his mother pointed out.

"This isn't fair. How come I can't go to any party by myself?" Yutaka asked.

"Because... your grounded and plus you kept coming home late at 1:00... a.m.!" Mr. Himi explained.

"I told you... I had car problems..."

"109 times? Yes we counted." Mrs. Himi revealed with a smile on her face.

Yutaka quickly shat up and sunk back in his seat.

"Can we go now?" Tommy insisted. He couldn't wait. Not even for a brother with a stuck up attitude.

**...**

"Come on mom. They'll be here any minute!" JP was pacing back and forth in the kitchen as he looked out the window every now and then to see if anyone arrived.

"Hold your horses. This would go a lot faster if you would help me you know!" JP's mom was busy cooking some of the food they would be eating tonight.

"Alright..." JP walked over to the oven to see if the cookies were ready. He carefully brought them out with his mittens and placed them in a large, elegant flat plate. He started to take one but his mom stopped him with her motherly senses.

"We want there to be enough for the guests, now." she reminded him.

"Alright..." JP sighed, "Let me go check to see if anyone is coming." he suggested as he walked out the kitchen door. Along the way he passed a plate of brownies.

Without looking, his mom told him, "PUT IT BACK!" without watching him take the brownie.

JP was amazed of how she knew he took one without looking. Maybe she had eyes behind her head... but he wasn't going to stick around to find out.

He passed his dad as he watched him set up the entertainment center.

"This darn technology!" his dad cursed, "You'd think they'd make this easier for a guy like me."

JP chuckled at his dad's remark and opened the door. His friends were right on time.

**...**

Takuya, Zoe, Kouji, Kouichi, and Tommy came along with the other delinquents, Robby, Jack, Rose, and Bobby. Their parents dropped them off and wished them well for the rest of the evening.

Kouji came out of the car dressed in a white ed hardy shirt, with a navy light hoodie jacket, and jeans. He still wore that same ol' bandana on his head. Takuya came out of his dad's car with his silly signature cap on his head, and his well known goggles around his neck. He wore a red t shirt and faded jeans. He also wore some D&G sunglasses with his notorious red and orange shoes.

"What's with the glasses, Taki? This isn't Hollywood." Kouji provoked.

"Maybe I just wanted to show up in style. How about that Mr!" Takuya snapped back.

"C'mon guys we just got here!" Zoe reasoned with the two. She was wearing a lavender top with tight faded jeans.

Both Kouji and Takuya looked away from each other and folded their arms at the same time in disgust of each other.

"Hey, Takuya..." Kouichi pointed at Takuya's shoes, " What's with your shoes? They look a bit dingy."

Takuya cleared his throat to explain himself.

"Well you see, I had to go dumpster diving... Turns out my mom '_accidentally_' threw my shoes away."

The gang started laughing at such a story.

"What? Its the truth." he confirmed

Tommy was laughing the hardest out of all of them in his plaid shirt and pants that matched.

"Let me guess. Your mom dressed you?" JP teased Tommy out of nowhere. Tommy scrunched his face at JP.

"You know, one of these days, Tommy is going to grow taller than you and smack you in the face." Robby defended Tommy.

"Yeah right! If he can reach-" Tommy kicked JP in his shin, "OW!"

Everyone started laughing again.

"Way to go Tommy!" Jack cheered

"Its a start." Takuya high fived Tommy.

"OK. Point taken. Can we get this party started already." Kouji was rushing things.

Everyone looked at him and faced back at their crippled host to carry on with the rest of the night.

**...**

"Where is everybody?" Bobby asked. The place was vacant as they walked in. No one showed up.

"Are they here? Oh!" JP's mom poked her head out of the kitchen only to find that only JP's friends showed up.

"I guess that's it guys. WHO WANTS FRUIT PUNCH!?" JP paced into the kitchen to get drinks.

"I don't believe it. I set this entertainment area for nuthin." JP's dad stressed with a bunch of cords wrapped around him.

"What's the matter Mr. Shibayama?" Tommy came up from behind him.

"OH nothing its not like you can help me."

"You mean setting up the entertainment area?"

"Yeah..."

"Let me at it. I have a way with electronics."

Mr. Shibayama stepped aside and let Tommy work his magic.

**...**

Pretty soon Tommy had Guitar Hero: _World Tour_ up and running, while Takuya laid on the couch with legs kicked in the air. He was watching Tommy play while eating a bowl of Dorito chips, lazily. Robby, Jack, and Bobby were busy fighting over changing and choosing the music, while Kouichi and Kouji were standing on guard to see if anyone else would show up. Zoe and Rose were helping Mrs. Shibayama finish cooking in the kitchen.

"See, JP. You could learn a thing or two from Zoe and Rose, here. They're actually helping me."

"That's because they're girls, Mom."

Zoe, Rose, and JP's mom laughed at JP and his stereotypical remark.

Suddenly Kouji and Kouichi burst through the door with updating news

"Get ready guys cause there's going to be big crowd tonight!"

**...**

(**BGM:** Don't Trust Me, by 3OH!3)

"And so I said, 'That's not a dog that's my cousin!" JP was talking to group of kids his age

as they all laughed at his dry sense of humor.

The place was packed tight while everyone danced and gather around friends. There was so many activities to do in JP's big house. They would have to thank his parents for getting them to share there house for the night with a bunch of strangers.

As people dance to the beat of the songs that played in a huddle, Takuya was leaning on the wall as if he was holding it up from falling over.

Kouichi walked by and could tell what was wrong with Takuya.

"Lets see. You have a drink in your hand, you're holding up the wall from falling, and your staring at the crowd of people. I'd say you really need a _special_ someone to dance with."

I guess to prove him wrong, Takuya smirked as he handed him his cup for dramatic effect and walked towards s_omeone_ in the crowd.

As if in slow motion, he walked pass a bunch of kids who were dancing wildly without rhythm. He then passed by a group of flabbergasted kids that were getting whooped by Tommy's awesome score in Guitar Hero as he played the drums with expertise. Then he passed by JP who was standing in his way. He pushed him out of the way with one hand without thinking twice about it.

He could see Zoe sitting down along with Rose, talking about girl stuff. She slowly turned her head in Takuya's direction and smiled a little. He was right next to her now and it was now or never.

"Uhm... Zoe..." he was cut off by some rude blonde girl that _may_ have been Zoe's friend.

"Like OMAGOSH, ZOE! This is some parti you gah heah! Like realleh Zoe!"

_What hell language is this?! _Takuya thought as he bared to listen to this girl talk. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Uhm excuse me.." Takuya tried to speak but..

"OMAGOSH, BOI! Can't zou see I'm taukin to ma friend, Zoe?"

"Uh... yeeeeah... Zoe is this your friend?"

Zoe shook her head. She didn't know who this random girl was.

"Of course ya knah me! We sit nest to each otha in fifth periahd"

Takuya gave up as he stood there for another fifteen minutes to listen and wait for this girl to finish, which wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

**...**

"And sooo I was like yea and you were like uh-huh and like.... Oh ma gosh! Hey Roxana!" and just like that, the random girl left Zoe alone. Too bad Takuya already left.

He was upset as he stood near the table were all the food was at. People walked by as they took what ever they pleased. Kouji came up to the table for refreshments.

"So are you guarding the food from the food burglars?" Kouji mocked Takuya as he grabbed a large spoon to serve him some fruit punch.

"Uh yeah... didn't you hear? JP told me to keep you away from the food." Takuya played along with Kouji's sarcasm.

"So why are you standing her all by yourself? That's my role." Kouji mentioned after he took a sip from his cup. "Ooo... I think JP put something in this thing."

Takuya ignored his remark as he answered his first question. "I don't know... it seems hard for me to talk to Zoe, ya know." he really didn't. "Its like I'm cursed or something."

"Hah! Cursed! That's a good one." Kouji nearly choked." Look, if you really want to talk to Zoe so badly, your going to have to fight for it." Kouji advised.

_Fight for what? _Takuya thought.

"In fact, she's right over there. GO talk to her. Go on now!"

"I don't know. It seems like every time I get near her, I choke up or get scared. OR something interrupts us."

Kouji took another long sip from his _drink _and meditated on Takuya's theory.

"Look, quit making excuses! One of these days she's not going to be 'around' and your going to wish you fixed things between you before that day! So if I were you-" _But your not _Takuya thought, "- I go over there and straighten things out." He took another long sip. He was really enjoying what he was drinking.

"I think something is in your drink. You've never given me positive _and_ encouraging advise before." Takuya was being speculative as he studied Kouji to see if he would croak.

"Well I think your right about this drink, but I think its worth helping you out in any way I can."

Could it be? Kouji becoming soft. Was he actually growing a heart and becoming sympathetic for once?

"Wow Kouji. I guess its nice to know that I have a friend like you-" Takuya complimented. Kouji quickly stopped drinking and turned his neck towards him.(*scratch vinyl record*)

"Uuuhm,Takuya... were not friends! What made you think that we were?" Kouji was returning to his former self again.

Takuya narrowed his eyes. How could he have fell for Kouji turning "sentimental". Either way he was still going to take his advice and go straighten things out with Zoe... right after he took a cup of that amazing fruit punch.

**...**

"Quick, I need an idea to spice things up. People are getting bored!" JP was alarmed of the amount of people who were starting to leave.

"You could host a karaoke contest." Kouichi suggested.

"Ok...k-a-r-o-k-e con-test" JP wrote that down on a notepad.

"You know, you could add few interesting things like-" Robby raised an empty plastic bottle and Jack exalted it like he was a hostess on a game show, "spin the bottle anyone?

JP liked the sound of it with a grin of approval.

"Whats going on?" Tommy came out of nowhere.

"Uh... nothing!" JP admitted as him and the rest of the guys hid the bottle and walked off into another private room.

"_He shouldn't be exposed this kinda stuff._" JP whispered to the other guys in a huddle.

"_Well we invited him, remember?_" Kouichi whispered back.

"Are you guys talking about me?" Tommy popped out of nowhere again. He startled them, especially JP.

"Ah, don't do that!"

**...**

Meanwhile, back with Takuya, Kouji watched as Takuya walked over to Zoe, a second attempt (if anyone's counting).

Takuya kept walking slowly; he would eventually get to her. He tried to avoid the kid with the missing teeth or that same random girl earlier, but he couldn't avoid the large group of kids that started dancing in front of him. He tried to get out of their way, but they continued to block his view of Zoe.

"Oh C'mon!" Takuya threw his hands in the air as a sign of surrender. He didn't think things would have to get so drastic, but they did.

"Desperate calls call for desperate measures!" he muttered as he started pushing his way through the mob of kids. Of course the kids were groaning and moaning, but Takuya didn't care. He had to see Zoe. But when he finally got through, Zoe was gone...

**...**

"So we've got karaoke. We've got spin the bottle... but there's something missing..." JP tapped his chin in deep thought.

"How 'bout we designate a room for... _Seven Minutes of Heaven!" _Bobby considered as he rubbed his hands together with a mischievous look on his face.

"That's _wicked_, Bobby. Wicked, but I like it." JP liked the sound of that idea too while he rubbed his chin.

_Now all I need is Zoe, _he thought.

"What is this _'Seven Minutes of Heaven'_ y'all speak of?" Tommy was still nearby listening to their conversation.

"Gees, Tommy... can't you see we're busy talking?" JP moaned.

"Yeah bro, shouldn't you be out there having fun?" Jack added.

"But I want to know!" Tommy looked like he was about to have a temper tantrum.

"Alright! We'll tell ya..." JP gave up, " When you get older."

Tommy didn't buy it but he went along with it anyways as he sat back down on a chair.

"Now all we need is a piece of paper and a sharpie marker." JP waited as they gave him the items.

**...**

JP found a walk-in closet they could use for the game. He carefully wrote and placed a paper on the door that read "Seven Minutes of Heaven".

"That should do it!" Kouichi admitted from behind JP's shoulder. JP winced.

"Could you back up? Your breath is kicking." JP suggested as Kouichi backed up, checking his breath to see if it was _that_ bad.

JP started contemplating how he was going to get Zoe alone in the Seven Minutes of Heaven.

_All I have to do is mislead her to the room as the restroom and then I'll break the knob once I accidentally enter and.... _JP's facial expression was beaming mirthfully as he day dreamed the whole scheme.

"JP! What's wrong? Your face. Its glazed over!" Kouichi was bringing him back to reality.

"Yeah, shouldn't we be finding victims?" Robby advised.

"Uuuuuh... yeah! Let me go get something first..." JP lied as he ran off looking for Zoe. But before he left, he loosened the inside handle to the closet.

**...**

"Dang it! Not again!" Takuya grunted as he approached the same spot Zoe was a few minutes ago. "Why does this keep happening? Where did she even go?" he looked all over the place for her but couldn't find her.

**...**

In the meantime, Zoe was walking around searching for a restroom to get something out of her eye.

"Gosh, where's the a stupid restroom when you need it?" she stressed just before she saw JP.

"Oh, JP! Just the guy I'm looking for." Zoe said.

JP became ecstatic on the inside. _Did you hear that? She's been looking for me!_

"Are you ok?" she noticed he was becoming dazed.

"Oh sorry... what was it you _needed." _

"Where's the restroom? I got something in my eye I need to get out."

JP smirked. Things were going as planned.

"Its just around the corner. You can't miss it." JP pointed around the corner.

"Thanks." she walked off to go find this _restroom._

JP clasped his hand in jubilee. He almost felt like he was in heaven already.

**...**

At the same time, Takuya was looking for the restroom so he could fix his hair that was ruined by the stupid kids that were intervening with his serious mission.

"Stupid kids. You'd think they're out to mess up my life." He walked over to where he saw Kouichi was walking away from a door. Too bad he didn't get to see Zoe who passed just right behind him.

**...**

As Zoe approached the first door she saw she gave it a shove and walked in. She couldn't tell what room she was entering since she was busy getting something out of her eyes. Just as the door closed, the note that was folded on the door, unfolded and revealed the gold words, "Seven Minutes of Heaven".

**...**

(Keep in mind all of this is happening almost at the same time)

Just as Zoe entered the room, Takuya saw Kouichi nearby.

"Hey, Kouichi. Do you know where the restroom is?"

Kouichi reminisced on how Takuya was having girl troubles with Zoe and figured this was his perfect chance.

"Um its right this way..." Kouichi lead Takuya by the arm to the door as he distracted him from looking at the note on the door.

"Here it is. Enjoy your stay!" Kouichi was sounding suspicious as he hurriedly tried to get Takuya in the room.

"Wait a minute!" Takuya declared. Did he catch onto Kouichi's scheme? Was he that transparent he thought.

"You said you didn't like like dull colors." he randomly pointed out about Kouichi's outfit.

"Oh... I guess I lied then, hah!" Kouichi was sweating bullets or more like torpedoes, 'cause he just wanted Takuya to go into the room already.

"You tricky you..." Takuya joked as he entered the room and closed the door, still facing Kouichi without looking at the note.

Kouichi watched with content and wiped his forehead while he mumbled to himself, as Takuya closed the door, "Mission accomplished!"

* * *

**A/N: **Wheew! That was a long chapter, I'll say. So hows that for a cliff hanger. Don't worry I'll explain the rest in the next chapter. Well I hoped you liked it so far, cause if you did then I did my job. If you didn't... then sue me lol (I'm just kidding don't do that). We'll have to see what happens in the next chapter. (Note: I updated my profile with the link to my AMV that I finally found.)

Will JP still get a chance in the Seven Minutes of Heaven with Zoe? Or will Takuya beat him to the punch? Will Kouichi's plan work or not? And how about Robby, Jack, Bobby, and Rose? Will they play a role in this? Will Kouji have another spontaneous moment? Will Tommy even get a line to say? And where is JP's parents this whole time? So many questions that need to be answered. Tune in next time and what ever you do, don't touch that remote... I mean mouse! ... I mean it!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **This is the continuation from the last chapter. I STRONGLY advise you read it first before you read this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Seven Minutes of Heaven (cont.)**

As Takuya closed the door, still facing the outside, Zoe turned around to see who was entering inside.

"Takuya?" she asked just as he shut the door.

Takuya was alarmed to see that Zoe was in the "_restroom" _too. (Keep in mind they aren't in a restroom. They're in a closet. That's why you got to read the prior chapter first.)

"ZOE!? What are you doing in the restroom?" He asked with a daunted look on his face.

"Uhm... Takuya... We're in a walk-in closet!" Zoe stated the obvious to Takuya even though he didn't realize it at first.

He quickly looked around his surroundings only to find out, the clothes, the hangers, and the shelves were "indicators" that he really_ was _in a walk-in a closet after all.

"But I thought this was the restroom."

"Apparently not. Someone tricked us. JP told me the restroom was right over here."

"That's strange. Kouichi said this was the restroom too."

They both stopped and thank. Could someone be trying to set them up. It didn't take long for both of them to agree that they should leave first before they speculate.

"Oh well. We better get out of here so we can find the _real _restroom then." Takuya reached for the door knob as it fell off with a sharp turn. Takuya stood there holding the knob in his hand with with an extreme shock as he gazed at it.

"What? Whats wrong? Lets get to out of here already. What are you waiting for?" Zoe asked trying to rush him out, but Takuya turned around to show her the broken door knob that was in his hand.

"Oh my gosh, you broke it!"

"No I didn't! I mean, yeah I did, but it wasn't on purpose!"

They both looked at each other, then back at the broken door knob, then back at each other.

They both yelled in unison, " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Seven minutes was ticking down.

***

JP was wandering around the corner to the same room Zoe was presumably alone in. As he came towards the room he saw Kouichi lingering around at the door.

He was hesitant to approach since he wasn't sure what was going on.

"Uhmm... is someone in there?" JP pointed at the door Kouichi seemed to be guarding.

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"Takuya."

JP's eyes widened with horror. Something wasn't right.

"So where's Zoe?"

"She's in there too."

"WHAT!... I mean what?" JP was let down to the fact his plan failed (Epic Fail lol)

"We got to get them out of there." JP started to open the door. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Wait, didn't you like this idea? What are you doing?" Kouichi reasoned with him.

"No it was a bad idea" JP grabbed the nob but it wouldn't work. It was broken."Dang it!" JP remembered that he sabotaged it.

"Takuya? Zoe? Are you in there?" JP yelled at the door.

Takuya and Zoe peeped there heads up. Zoe rushed to the door to hear who was talking to them.

"Yeah we're in here!" Takuya yelled back.

"Don't worry we'll get you all out of there!" JP assured. "Don't move a muscle. We'll get help!"

"Don't get too comfortable in there. After all it is seven minutes of heaven" Kouichi joked as he and the other guys walked off to seek help.

Both Takuya's and Zoe's looked at each other with shocked looks on their faces. This definitely was a setup.

***

Minutes passed as Takuya and Zoe stayed in the same room, on opposite sides. There was awkward silence. Every now and then they would catch glances of each other and then look away.

Finally Takuya decided to "break the ice"

"Soooo.... you know how much a polar bear weighs?" he asked, randomly.

"Ummm... no?" Zoe was confused of where this was coming from.

"Just enough to break the ice. Hi, I'm Takuya! Hehee" he laughed in a weird nasal way.

Zoe couldn't help but giggle at Takuya's lame sense of humor. Its been a long while since they ever joked around with each other. That's if they ever did.

"You're stupid." she joked.

"No I'm not." he got up and walked over to her side to sit right beside her. (What is he thinking?)

It wasn't long before it went back to silence again as they waited for someone to save them. Every now and then they would look at each other and look away.

"Sooo... we're here all alone... in this seven minutes of..." he paused due to the fact he felt uncomfortable for a minute talking about love. Zoe tried to hide her face as she blushed a little.

_Way to go, Takuya! _He thought.

Suddenly the door started banging loudly. "Are you guys still alive?" JP yelled.

"Yeah?" Takuya replied. "Why wouldn't we?"

"Don't worry we're going to drill a hole to get you out!"

"A hole? With what?" Zoe wondered.

"With a screw drill!"

The two looked at the door with confused looks as if they could see JP on the other side being stupid.

"Here goes!" he started drilling for a few minutes until he stopped and moaned, " Aaah No!"

"Ah no what?" Takuya replied.

"The drill broke!" JP squealed. I need a back up. I'll be right back.

And so he left again to get another drill with Kouichi. "Hold tight!" Kouichi said with no pun intended.

Zoe rushed to the door to see if she could do anything to get it to open but to no avail.

"Oh great! We're doomed!" Takuya dropped to his knees and flung his hands in the air.

"Shh, calm down. There's still hope, you know!" Zoe tried to spark hope into Takuya who was laid out on the floor.

***

For a second, on the outside, the lights went out and all you could here was shreiking as people yelled and ducked for cover.

"AH! MY BOOTY!" Someone yelled. It sounded like Robby.

Inside the closet though, Takuya and Zoe quickly hugged each other out of reflexes as they screamed, together. This bringed back old memories.

When they came to there senses as the light came back on Zoe and Takuya were blushing madly at each other. The quickly let go of each other and scooted a few inches away from each other.

It felt like hours were going by as they waited for their rescue to come.

"You know... I never thought I would be in a room stuck with you." Takuya pointed out from the top of his head.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Zoe was puzzled as she turned her head to face his.

"Uh nothing. I'm just saying, that's all." Takuya tried to cover up.

"Mmm-hmm." Zoe hummed.

"What?"  
"Nothing. I just think you're weird sometimes."

"Weird? I'm not weird. I'm very normal." Takuya sounded proud of himself.

"Sure..." she teased back.  
"Yeah? Well at least I'm not bossy." Takuya thoughts slipped out of his mouth. (Oh no he didn't!)

"Bossy? I'm not bossy! What is that suppose to mean?" Zoe was confused.

"I mean... well.. you can be bossy sometimes." Takuya was not helping the situation.

"Oh really? Well at least I'm not mean!"

"Mean? How am I mean?" Now it was Takuya's turn to be confused

"The other day. When I needed a ride with you and your parents. You avoided me and left me all alone at the school. In fact, you seemed to have been avoiding me all week." she revealed. Takuya looked at her as if he was asking himself _how did she know_

"Yeah I'm not stupid, Takuya. I can clearly tell that you've been avoiding me! Why?" now she started getting emotional.

"Gee, I don't know..." he rubbed the back of his neck as if it would summon a genie so he cold wish all of this away.

"Are you afraid? Is that what it is? Your afraid of me just because we broke up a while back?"

"....." Takuya remained silent. Things just started going downhill from there.

"I don't believe this. Your such a baby!" Zoe turned away from him.

"Hey, I am _not _a baby! I am a _man... _a _young _man!" Takuya emphasized.

"Yeah, a _young_ man that's afraid of everything!"

"I'm not afraid of everything."

"Oh yeah... your afraid of a lot of things! You're afraid of heights! You're afraid of ugly feet! You're afraid of being embarrassed! Your _obviously_ afraid of the dark. You're even afraid of spiders..." Takuya cut her off.

"Hey now, you have to admit. Everybody is afraid of spiders!" he defended. (Yep me too.)

She continued without being phased, "Not to mention, your afraid of commitment too."

Takuya choked at that one. "No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too"

"Am NOT!"

"Are TOO!"

They were just inches away from each others face, raging with anger. Pretty soon that anger became, embarrassment as their faces reddened, for they have never been that close to each others face in a long time.

"You don't even have the guts to kiss a _girl_!" Zoe continued as she narrowed her eyes towards Takuya's up close. She was on a roll with these accusations.

"No I'm not! I could kiss a girl if I wanted to!" Takuya boasted. He didn't know where all this was coming from.

"Psh yeah right! If you're not busy being afraid!"

Takuya couldn't take it anymore

"I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Can can CAN!" Takuya raised his voice.

"Can't can't CAN'T" Zoe raised her voice even louder. "You're too afraid to-" to she was interrupted by Takuya's lips as they crashed into hers. He was holding her passionately by the waist as the kiss lingered for a while. At first Zoe was about to push him away but this was what she'd been wanting all along; to know if Takuya really loved her.

They took a break as they looked at each other in the face. They were breathing heavily as if they had just run a marathon.

"I love you!" Takuya admitted

"I love you more!" Zoe also admitted before they both resumed kissing each other. (Keep in mind this was all suppose to be humorous)

"Heeeey wait a minute... you tricked me. You bugs bunny-ied me!" Takuya realized as he pulled away, but he didn't really care.

Zoe mischievously grinned, "What did you expect?" she casually placed her hand around his neck.

They quickly forgot why they were even arguing.

".... So why were we arguing, again?" Takuya asked while Zoe placed her finger on his lips and kissed him again to shut him up.

Seven minutes were up.

***

While that was going on, JP marched over to the door with a bigger drill in his hand. He hoped that nothing got _out of hand_ in there. Meanwhile, Kouji walked up to him to see what he was doing.

"You nimrod! Did it ever occur to you that instead of drilling a hole in the door, you could drill off the hinges?" Kouji grabbed the tool from him and went to work. "Step aside..." Kouji pushed JP away while he and Kouichi watched him.

In no time, he had the door unhinged as it fell off, revealing a new happy couple kissing in the closet.

"Ooooh come on! Get a room!" Kouji interrupted.

"Actually they are in a room, technically." Kouichi joked as he stated the obvious. Kouji didn't find it amusing and neither did JP, especially.

JP was holding his head in a state of shock as he yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone in the party cheered, aw-ed, and whistled at the sight, while Tommy realized, "So that is what seven minutes of heaven is like!"

***

Now that everyone was about ready to leave, Jack, Robby, Bobby and Rose gathered a crowd around for Takuya, Zoe, JP, Kouji, Kouichi, and Tommy for a final toast for a good future and a farewell. They also played a slide show of all the fun times the group had together. The slide show played all their times they played in a nearby park, to there hilarious moments in their Valentines Day fiasco, to their Spring break vacation, to some unknown moments at a snow cabin having a snow ball fight, to the school dances they had in certain events, to the wins and losses in the schools athletics, and the last moments they would cherish forever! (Hmmm this all gives me an idea for another story)

The slide show went on as the song "Dust in the Winds" played in the back ground. Everyone was either sniffling due to crying or misty eyes or hugging one another. Even Kouji was "sniffling".

"Oh my gosh... Kouji is crying?" Kouichi said loudly as if he wanted everyone to hear him, which he did.

"Shut up! I'm not crying!" he lashed.

"Need a hug?" Kouichi teased.

"Shut up! Its just this hot sauce! That's all! I got some of it in my and I need to go wash it out." Kouji left the scene to hide his emotions.

And that was how that night went as everyone left to go home. JP's parents came out of their hiding spots and tomorrow was on its way. Unfortunately, the gang had to clean up the mess that everyone made.

Graduation here we come!

(**Music:** Away from the Sun, by Three Doors Down)

* * *

**A/N: **This was really suppose to be one chapter along with the previous chapter but I felt like it was too long. The next chapter was suppose to be along with this one too but it also may be too long as well. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed and see you in the next chapter... I'll beat you to there first, lol.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Time for the graduation. The moment you all have been waiting for. Sorry it took so long to get to this point. (Yes I know I uploaded two stories at once)

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Time for Graduation and Separation**

Takuya's POV

_[That was one wild night last night... Anyways, now we are here in the auditorium where hundreds of parents came to see there child graduate from junior high! For most parents this was a happy time while others were boohooing before there child even went on stage to receive there award._

_Of course we are sitting in alphabetical order in our identically worn black graduating outfits with the flat hats and golden tassels. So unfortunately I wasn't sitting next to my "girl" Zoe since her last name started with "O". Instead, she was sitting after Kouji since his last name was "M" and no one else's last name started with "N". I got stuck with Kouichi since his last name started with "K", just like me. On my other side was some girl who was talking on the phone to someone. Really? Talking on the phone? In a time like this?_

_Anyways, we all hushed in silence as we listened to a speaker who was talking about life and the road ahead. It seemed like half the kids were knocked out sleeping before the guy could finish his first sentence. I really didn't pay much attention now that I think of it. Instead, I was busy looking over at Zoe and Kouji, who look like he was nodding his head due to sleep. I had to laugh when I saw Zoe poke his ears only to see him rudely awakened. As she slowly turned her head to face the stage, I couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. The way her soft face glowed with beauty. The way that smile of hers is enough to make me all warm in the inside. Yep, I definitely love her. I will truly lover her... forever.]_

"...And that is why you should always be careful of the decisions you make. Be bold! Be Different!..." the motivation speaker said as he leaned heavily on the podium.

_[Its kind of ironic and weird to tell a whole bunch of students dressed in the same graduation uniform to be DIFFERENT!]_

"... And so I leave you with this! Its not your intentions that brings you to your destiny, it is the directions you take in life that get you to your destiny! That is all!" the speaker was done as he wiped his forehead and smiled to the audience as he walked of the stage to his seat.

Everyone was clapping rapidly, while the kids that were sleeping fell out of their seats due to startlement of the sudden burst of applause, thinking it was gun fire.

Now it was time for the awards.

Everyone went up to the stage as their names were called.

Takuya's POV, again.

_[ I didn't pay much attention to everyone as they went up to the stage. I was only paying attention to the ones that mattered to me and my friends. _

_When Kouichi went up to get his award, he received the A honor roll and best attitude, and Kouji got the exact opposite, if you know what I mean. He-he-he! Actually, he got the B honor. But before he went up, I went to receive my B honor roll as well as my best soccer athlete award. Woohoo! _

_So what if I was blushing madly or if I completely missed the principals hand when I went to go shake it. At least I didn't trip like Zoe did when she was walking UP the stairs. But at least she didn't hurt herself. She got a good laugh out of that one after she went to receive her A honor roll and artistic award. Did I mention she's also a very caring person? Robby and Jack got the most improved award due to there lack of education in their prior years but they surely deserved that award for all the hard work they put in to be where they are at today. They also got the most musical award along with Bobby and Rose who also got the most likely to bust out dancing._

_Deep out in the audience I could see JP, the former graduate, and Tommy, the future graduate. I could tell they were excited to see us on stage graduating as Tommy jumped out of his seat and swung his hat in the air as the principal called out our names. JP was cheering as well along with his family. This was definitely a inspirational and motivating time in our very young lives._

_As I looked up to see my parents I saw my dad and Shinya cheering loudly with bells and air horns. There was no way I could miss them in the crowd. Oh and my mom was... oh gosh I can't believe she's still crying. She promised me she wouldn't cry! I could read her mouth as I heard her saying, "That's my baby!" over and over with a tissue lathering her face._

_During the whole celebration, reality hit me... hard. Even though we were all happy about graduating, this was only the beginning of a downhill roller coaster that lied ahead as we turned in our uniforms.]_

_***_

(Second POV)

And so Takuya and the rest of the gang went back to their lockers to clean it out. As they went up the stairs, Robby and Jack were chanting a song they made up over and over.

"We graduate! Time to celebrate! We graduate! Time to celebrate!" they repeated.

Meanwhile, Takuya was opening his locker when Zoe came by and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I see you _finally_ learned how to open your locker." Zoe teased as she stood beside him with a beaming smile on her face. It was a long time she had ever genuinely smiled.

"Nice to see you smiling again." he grinned back as he gave her a hug and another kiss on the lip.

"Welllll welllll wellllll..." JP was swagging his way towards them while he clapped his hands slowly.

"Uhm JP, what are you doing here?" Zoe asked.

"Don't mind that. I only came here to check on you guys." a sense of nonchalance was in JP's voice.

"O...k?" Takuya sound surprised.

JP quickly, and I mean probably the quickest anyone has ever seen him move, got behind Takuya and placed his hands firmly on his shoulder as he pulled him aside.

"Don't worry Zoe. I need to speak to Takuya privately." JP assured Zoe that he wasn't going to kill Takuya.

"Now listen here, pal." JP was speaking softly yet harshly to where only he and Takuya could hear.

All the other guys were watching the conversation as JP was vigorously waving his hands and making hand gestures (no, not those kind of gestures).

"I want you to know that you ruined my plans back at that party. It was _me-_" JP pointed his finger at himself, "-That was suppose to be in that closet with Zoe, but you had to go in there and ruin it all up, didn't you!" JP's mind was still plagued with failure.

"Gee, sorry JP. I really didn't know nor meant to..." JP broke him off as he raised his hand in front of him to stop.

"All I ask is that you take care of her, you hear?" JP tightened his grip on his shoulder, " I've got my eyes on you, 'cause if you hurt her in anyway, I'll come looking for you." JP jabbed his finger in Takuya's chest and walked off.

Now JP is at least 6 feet and is about to grow even more. To Takuya, who is only 5 foot 6 inches, he is practically a high school giant, witch he is. So he had to have respect for the guy.

As JP walked off, Zoe walked over to Takuya to see if he was badly shaken.

"Are you alright?" Zoe sounded concerned.

"Um, yeah." he felt a little pressured.

"Good! Lets go out to eat!" she tugged on his arm as he sort of resisted.

"What?" she asked. She looked at him and said with a teasing look on her face, "You're not _afraid_, are you?" She smiled as she walked off from teasing him.

"Ha ha very funny!" he trudged then started to chase after her as she squealed to get away from his grasp.

"Who's afraid now?" he mocked back.

Meanwhile, Robby, Jack, and Bobby walked off singing "Dust in the Winds" as Bobby strummed his guitar. Rose shook her head the whole way, behind them.

"This makes me puke." Kouji muttered as he slammed his locker shut.

"What does?" Kouichi wondered with an inquisitive look.

"All this... fluff." Kouji struggled to say, with a boring tone in his voice.

They both walked off

"Oh don't worry, Kouji. You'll find love one day... _one _day... _some _day... in fact, maybe in a long time.... maybe too long... like-"

"Alright! I get the point!" Kouji interrupted as they both walked off to the exit.

(**Music:** Great Escape, by Boys Like Girls)

***

(As they went out to eat...)

And so it was that fateful night when they went to the same restaurant to go out to eat. All the parents and the children sat on the same table as they took there orders and carried on with conversations that never seemed to get old. These were the last moments that they would share with each other and so they enjoyed every last minute of it that counted.

(Airport...)

Takuya's POV... again-

[ _I couldn't believe it! That day finally came. The day I thought would never come; Zoe leaves to Italy._

_Me and the other guys, along with our parents, were at the airport along with Zoe and her parents. Their flight was coming any minute now, and I couldn't bare to say good bye... one last time.]_

"Will all flight passengers, that are going to Italy, make there way to the gate!" the intercom blared through out the airport.

Takuya glanced over at Zoe who had her head down. Her head was leaned against her dad's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her to maker her feel any better. Her mom was on the other side caring to her as well.

Suddenly, everyone got up to up to gather around Zoe, her older sister, Crystal, and her parents to comfort them in this time of such sweet sorrow.

"We'll always remember you all and all that you have done for us." Mr. Orimoto explained as he shook hands and hugged all the dads.

"We'll always know we have friends here." Mrs. Orimoto said. She gathered all the moms in a circle as they chanted something... something no one knew what was going on.

"Its like the Ya Ya Sisterhood or something." Kouji whispered out loud.

"Kouji!" Kouichi elbowed his brother in the side.

"Ow!"

Tommy's brother, Yutaka, saw his chance as he walked up to Crystal.

"I...I...I-I.." he couldn't say the words.

"Love me?" she completed his sentence. He nodded sheepishly and they both hugged. (lol I should make it official)

All of Zoe's friends gathered around her as they hugged her and said there good byes.

"I'm surely going to miss you, girl." Rose said as she gave her one of those girly hugs, "Come here, girl." she had tears welling up.

"Don't forget us!" Bobby mentioned as he, Robby and Jack walked up to give her a hug also.

"Group hug!" Robby and Jack said at the same time.

It was Tommy's turn.

"Bye Zoe..." Tommy was practically wailing as he gave her a hug. "Your like the sister I never had." he said in between sniffs.

"You're like the _girl_ I never had" JP thought out loud. Everyone looked at him with a suspicious look.

"What? Its the truth!" he went up to Zoe and gave her a bear hug. "I'm going to miss you sooooo much!" Zoe's feet left the ground as he held her up in the air with his death grab.

"Ok JP... put me down."

"Oh right... sorry!" JP released her.

Kouichi walked up to her and gave her a hug, " I'll miss you... heck, we'll _all_ miss you!"

Now it was Kouji's turn and he was turning down Zoe's hug.

"Now I said I wasn't going to cry and that is what I plan to do! If I hug you.... I might start crying." he held out one hand for a handshake.

Zoe looked at him and his hand and placed her hand into his. She then cleverly turned it into a hug as she held him tight so he couldn't get free.

"I'm going to miss you too, Kouji." Zoe said with a tear down her cheek.

"Ah no! Zoe!" he couldn't help it. The emotions were welling up into tears. Then he started boohooing loudly as snot and tears just came out.

"Its ok Kouji... let it out... just not on my shirt." Zoe said softly as she alleviated him by pat him on the back. She let go of him and he quickly tried to hide his face from everyone's laughter and jeering, but no one was laughing. Kouji was showing actual feelings which was a first in a long time. Kouichi then held him by the shoulder to reassure him.

Now it was Takuya's turn as he graced his way towards Zoe and gave her a lingering and passionate hug that he would never let go of.

(**Music:** Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop, by Landon Pigg)

They stayed that way for minutes as their friends watched in admiration. Bobby slipped his hand into Rose's slyly as she looked back at him and smiled. (That makes three love birds if your counting)

It was now time to depart. They all exchanged numbers for contacting and walked with Zoe to the gate.

The whole Orimoto family walked to their gate as they had there luggage checked. It was time for them to go. The whole family turned around to wave goodbye at there fellow friends.

Deep down, Takuya felt empty. He felt he had to do something. This was no time to hold back. He didn't want to live with any regrets in his later life saying, "Oh how I wish..."

As soon as he felt the courage, he burst into a sprint as he ran towards Zoe. Zoe turned around and did the same as they both ran towards each other (lol picture it in slow motion). As they met each other half way, Takuya dropped to his knees (no he's not proposing... hmm that's a thought) and said, "I love you!"

Zoe raised him up and kissed him on the mouth as a farewell kiss that they would share for the rest of there separating lives.

All of there comrads sort of awed and clapped in te baack ground as they watched. Even JP, who was struggling, started clapping.

After that she walked back to her parents who were beaming gleefully. They never felt so proud of there _younger_ daughter.

A few minutes passed as the plane loaded up. Before long it was finally ready to launch, with it holding the Orimotos and Zoe, who would cherish her endless memories forever. She looked out the window and waved frantically hoping just maybe her friends would see her.

As the plane took off the ground, Takuya, who was staring out the big lobby window, waved his hands hoping just maybe Zoe would see him too. He stood there waving until the plane left out of sight. That was when it finally settled in. She was gone and it was time to go home as his parents took him to the car.

(**Music:** Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop, by Landon Pigg)

***

And that was how the summer went. Later on everyone started leaving. First Kouji and Kouichi left and went out of town to another city with their parents. Then, Tommy left to Canada with his family.

And soon it just kept going on from there. Jack and Robby left with their foster parents to go around the country. Bobby and Rose left to Mexico with their family. They liked to think of it as their "honeymoon". As for JP, he didn't quite move far except to a different house.

So Takuya was pretty much all alone in the same house in the same neighborhood.

No more friendly outings to go to the park. No more movie nights to see there favorite movies. No more going to the amusement parks or sharing any treasuring memories.

Takuya had to face facts. He really did miss everybody. He missed Jack and Robby's stupid rhymes and chants they would come up with. He missed Rose and her companionship? And he missed Bobby for being... well... Bobby. He missed Tommy and his innocent naivety. He also missed how he was able to master just about any video game ever given to him. He also missed JP and his ridiculous sense of taste and humor, and all the times how JP would take his food when ever he wasn't watching, plus his obsession with chocolate. He missed the twins, Kouichi and Kouji... they were like the two brothers from different mothers even though they came from the same mother. They really contradict each other in almost every way like peanut butter and mayonnaise. (Ew) and most of all he missed... Zoe. The love of his life. Boy, did he miss her.

He took a heavy sigh as he rested on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He pulled out a picture with everyone in it. He carefully placed it back into his pocket and patted it as if to secure it.

All he could do from here was look forward... and not back no longer.

(**Music:** Dreamer, by Chris Brown)

* * *

**A/N: **Gosh, I swear I write way too much. I need help. Well towards the beginning, when Takuya was talking about graduation, that was pretty much how my senior graduation went lol. In fact, I can really relate to Takuya right now. Also, the speaker gave the same sort of speech about directions and intentions at my graduation.

Well I don't know if this story is any good or not anymore, but I still plan on finishing it in the next chapter. The next chapter is the epilogue and after this I may stop writing stories... that's if no more ideas pop into my head or if anyone cares to hear more. Well tell me what you think and review. Let me get this over with already. I'm starting to cry. *sniff* *sniff*


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **I put up a poll just to let yall know. Anyways, Takuya has moved on with his life as he goes to high school as a freshmen... I wonder what will happen?

* * *

**Epilogue**

**High School in Session, Time for a Lesson**

"Hurry up Takuya and wake up! Your going to be late for your first day in high school and you don't want that now do you?" Takuya's mom yelled over the simmering of the egg omelet she was making for his breakfast.

_Actually I kinda do..._he thought, in bed.

Takuya's POV

_[ *Yaaaaaaaaaawn* And so it begins.... high school. I'm not sure I'm quite read for it though, but I really don't have much of a choice. Today is my first day in high school and it seems like I'm about to be late already. You'd think I could get a few extra minutes to sleep, but nooooooooo... _

_Any who, Its been a long while since I've seen my friends. I already miss 'em, especially Zoe.... God, I miss her!._

_I better catch the bus._]

And so Takuya hurriedly rushed to the restroom to get ready for school. He brushed his teeth, took his shower ( he was looking for it, lol), and brushed his messy hair as it drooped over his eyes due to the heavy moisture.

He quickly ran out the restroom to change into some comfortable jeans and and a maroon shirt. He was about to place his signature cap and goggles on when he realized it was time to move on from that stage of his life. He was growing up and there comes a time when one must grow up and out grow certain things. He held the items in his hand and placed them back on his night stand. He then looked at them one last time and walked off out the door with his book sack on his back.

***

"There's my Takuya!" his mom was cheering as she made breakfast.

He came down the steps and landed in his seat on the breakfast table. His dad came in the room with a newspaper in his hand, and Shinya following behind him. Shinya mischievously sat down on the breakfast table along with Takuya.

"Wow, both of you are both growing up already!" Mr. Kanbara closed his newspaper to study his children.

"I'm going to be a seventh grader!" Shinya proudly yelled as if no one knew that, therefore the whole world needed to hear it.

"Yep! Pretty soon we'll be looking at two grown men in the house!" Mrs. Kanbara served everyone their meals.

"Hey what about me, hun. Aren't I a grown man?" Mr. Kanbara teased.

"Of course dear... of course!" she teased back. There was laughter all around the table.

"Uhm.. Takuya, why aren't you wearing that one shirt I bought you?" Takuya's mom was referring to a shirt she bought him that had a smiley face that said, "I'm cool, how 'bout you?"

"Oh, uuuh... I'll wear it tomorrow!" he lied. He didn't want to attract bullies on the first day of school. They could "smell" blood, fear, and dweeb when they see one.

"He's lying-" Shinya started to yell, but Takuya quickly shut him up when no one was looking.

"Oh well..." She mumbled.

After a few good bites from breakfast, Takuya looked at the time and realized all this happy talk was slowing him down. He had TWO minutes to make it to the bus stop before it left him.

"Oh man! I got to go!" Takuya grabbed his bag and launch towards the door like a wild animal.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" he yelled across his shoulder. His parents both responded back with there farewells. He closed the door behind him and ran to the bus stop that was pretty far away.

"OH look! Takuya didn't finish his breakfast!" Mr. Kanbara mentioned.

"And to think I put all that work into making it..." Mrs. Kanbara was displeased.

"Hey, can I have his share?" Shinya joked. Well at least it wouldn't go to waist.

***

Takuya huffed and puffed down the street down to the bus stop at full speed. As he quickly turned the corner, he saw the bus approaching the bus stop to pick up a group of kids.

"Wait! Stop! Don't forget me!" Takuya was shouting frantically. "Why does everything got to leave me behind?" he said out loud. He then realized what he said and how it also applied to his personal life. Here he was running after the bus only to realize that he was going to do this all alone. He never thought that his friends would be leaving him so soon. With everyone gone it made him feel lonely which meant he was going to have to make new friends and start all over in high school.

He barley caught up with the bus as the bus halted and received him in. The bus driver gave him a stern look and told him that he would leave him next time. Takuya balanced his way down the aisle to find a seat while the bus took off without waiting for him to find one. Unfortunately, all the seats were taken., all of them except one. It was by a kid who looked like he was sneezing his head off every five seconds. Takuya tried to avoid the situation by seeing if he could already scoot in with another pair of kids, making it three to a seat.

"Sit down kid!" the bus driver yelled. Takuya had to make a decision. Either he sat next to the sickly kid or he sat down on the floor.

***

"So what's your name?" the sick kid ask Takuya after he sneezed.

"Takuya. Takuya Kanbara. And you?"

"Oh, well my name is... iss.... hmm that's funny sometimes I forget my name..."

Takuya sighed and held his head in his hand. What did he get himself into.

"Wanna shake hands?" the kid asked after he sneezed into it.

***

Takuya got of the bus and faced his future at Shibuya Central High School. He faced the school sign as it read "Welcome to High School!" and looked all around him. He took in a deep breath and let it out. This was going to be his new school where he would start making memories. (Chop chop)

He made his way into the school with his schedule in his hand. He read his assigned locker and went to the hall were it should be.

"Move it goggle boy!" a red headed girl yelled to a boy who looked startled.

"Gosh, sorry if I was in your way!" the boy said back helplessly as he adjusted his goggles.

"Geez, that's no way to be acting..." another kid with dark navy blue hair said.

Takuya kept walking in the hall way trying to avoid any sign of bullies or jocks coming his way. He didn't want to end up in a locker or worse, a trashcan on his first day in high school.

Takuya then spotted one kid with glasses bending down to pick up his books that were knocked down by a few jocks. He _would_ have helped the poor guy out but he didn't want to attract those same jocks. In fact, as he pondered on that thought, a kid with sandy brown hair and a head-sweats cap approached the bullied victim. He then helped picked up his books, and quickly walked off as if nothing happened.

"Hmm...weird?" Takuya muttered under his breath. Something was familiar about them.

Now he was right in front his locker as he started to open it. As he struggled to find the correct combination, a girl walked by cheering out loud, "I've never felt so _peachy_ about high school!" another guy was walking by her with a plain look on his face as he listened to the girl next to him. He looked like he already knew the ropes when it came to high school.

***

"So much for making friends." Takuya thought as he struggled to finally open his locker. The only progress he made so far was with the kid on the bus that was sneezing.

"Stupid locker!" he muttered as he slammed it shut. He looked to his right to see anyone else that had high school drama. He could see someone down the hall, and low and behold.... it was a _girl!_ She was attempting to open her own locker as well. He tried to see her closely but he could not see her face from afar off.

There was something about her that stroked her as familiar. Could it have been the way she carried herself? Or maybe it was her nice and long blonde hair or the group of guys that were coming to greet her as if they hadn't seen her in years. They all crowded around her excitedly.

The group of kids seemed to be having a long conversation over something. Perhaps it was over their summer and all the things they did. Although, something wasn't quite clear to him as he watched in disarray.

Takuya couldn't help to stare at the group of students when all of a sudden it finally hit him.... the basket ball that came from across the hall.

It wasn't long before he came to his senses as he looked around to see who could be so stupid enough to throw a ball across the hall way.

"Lousy kids!" he cursed under his breath as he rubbed the back of his head. He then saw four other kids run towards the group he was studying earlier. They all were shaking hands and hugging as if they were having a reunion.

Takuya couldn't take it anymore. He had to know what was going on, so he made his way toward the group. He realized a few things as he got closer and closer: the two guys that a had a similarity as if they were twins, the one guy that towered over them with his height as well as his size, the black and white guys that seemed familiarly a little too rowdy, the Mexican couple that looked like as if they were happily married, and the blonde headed girl that still had her back towards him.

It all finally made sense once they all turned around simultaneously and saw Takuya who was gawking at them with his wide eyes.

"TAKUYA!?" the group shouted at him.

_Welcome to Shibuya Central High School, Takuya! It looks like the gang has once again united. Maybe it won't be such a bad year after all!_

(**Music: **Three Cheers for Five Years, by Mayday Parade)

[I like that song (some student sang it and played it on the piano in our show choir concert before the end of the year. Ever since then, I remembered it...forever!)]

**

* * *

Thank You Notes from Author: **Well it looks like another story has come to an end...sadly. (If you noticed in the ending, I add the characters from Digimon Season 3 hehe.)I had an "interesting" time writing this story. I hope you (the reader) enjoyed reading it too. I'm sorry it took me SO LONG to finish this story. I have to admit I had such a hard time making deadlines at school and on this story at the same time. Then there was graduation so it made things even slower. But anyway, I'm not complaining. Actually this is suppose to be _thank you notes_ so let me start thanking people instead of giving excuses, lol.

I would first like to thank** don'tchaknowme4life, GinnyStar, DigiBleach, and LoneWolfVampire13** for reviewing my fanfic. I wasn't sure if it was good, but I guess it was after all. I would also like to thank all of you fanfic readers for taking the time to reading my fanfics once again (It must have hurt to do so). I would also like to thank all my real life friends and experiences that helped inspired me to write this story. And once again, major thanks to fanfiction for giving us a chance to write these amazing stories we come up with.... Oh I would also like to thank all the little people... lol. Thanks for reading! See you in the next fanfic which is going to be a simple story for none other than...... (*drum roll*)..... JP? Hmm...

**Upcoming stories:** I have another story in mind that's suppose to be a crossover of transformers the movie, but we'll see how that goes. I'm also think about creating a story with all of them in high school. So I guess that is it.... till then...

**-Alvin Chip**


End file.
